When Neville Meets Luna
by A Scarlet Rebel
Summary: This is the story of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and how when their paths cross, their worlds are never the same again.
1. Love at first, crash?

When Neville meets Luna

Chapter 1:

Love at first… crash?

It all started one April day at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom was walking down a corridor, mindlessly thinking of Herbology finals, in his fourth year. He was so busy thinking of turnips and gillyweed, that he didn't see a far off blonde skipping his direction. She, too, was off in her own thoughts of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and didn't seem to notice the plump Gryffindor strolling her way with an armful of Herbology books, quills, and parchment.

The two collided, sending Neville's things flying everywhere in the deserted corridor.

He sat up, a little dazed, ready for the usual, "Watch were you're going, Longbottom!" And usually, if it was a Slytherin girl, she would slap him (hard, if it was Pansy Parkinson, anyway) for being so clumsy and knocking her over, get up, brush the dirt off her ruddy robes and walk away without doing so much as even helping him pick up his things.

But he was surprised, the person he knocked down just sat up, looked around and said, "Oops, must've gotten sidetracked."

Neville was at a loss for words. He'd never met a girl who didn't call him a bone head and walk away. Well, he had some friends who were girls, but he never thought of them as more than just friends.

But this girl was different, she actually _helped_ him, and she wasn't even mean! Well, she didn't say anything, but it was better than a slap across the face any day!

Neville carefully studied the color of her house on her Hogwarts tie: a Ravenclaw.

Since Ravenclaws were known for their knowledge, Neville thought of something intelligent and sophisticated to say. Something that said she could take him seriously.

Something smart.

"Hi."

"Hello," the girl said in a dreamy voice, handing him his things.

"Um…," Neville stammered as they got up. He wasn't sure what to do next. So he decided to do the next best thing to starting a conversation, apologize.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I guess I was always a bit--." The truth was, he didn't know what he was at that moment. Clumsy, maybe. Distracted, most likely. Utterly amazed by this girl, positive. But Neville didn't want to admit it to himself, because he also felt confused.

"It's ok," the girl said, in that same dreamy voice, saving him from an awkward silence. "I suppose it's partially my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."She looked around the corridor again. "Oops, Divination is on the other side of Hogwarts." She shrugged and said, "Oh well," then turned back to Neville.

He looked at her eye, like really _looked _at them. They were a pale color. It was like looking into two crystal balls, telling him the future, looking like she knew something he didn't. Her gaze just made him feel insecure.

He also noticed that she had her wand tucked behind her ear. It seemed to Neville like an odd place to put someone's wand, but, as Neville had noticed, nothing about this girl was ordinary.

It had just occurred to Neville the he still wasn't calling the girl by her name. But it had also just dawned on him that he was too nervous to ask.

"Um…," he began, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes, "w-what's your… uh… your… um--"

"My name?" The girl asked, saving him _yet again_ from a silence of awkward proportions. But she only smiled, which made Neville's stomach do a back flip. She extended her hand and said, "I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler."

Neville was shocked, and a little uneasy. Was this _the _Loony Lovegood everyone talked about? Was this the strange girl Neville had heard about since his second year? He knew this had to be her. Who else would put their wand behind their ear?

But at that moment, Neville couldn't care less. He didn't exactly fit in either. He, in a way, was a little like Luna. A misfit, weird, strange. He'd never met another girl more like him. And at that moment, Neville Longbottom was floating on a cloud, and he didn't think he was ever coming down.

He took her hand to shake it and an electric shock went through their fingers. They both looked up into each other's eyes at the same time.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, shaking her hand, "Gryffindor… that's pretty much all I got."

Luna laughed which made Neville's heart soar. A girl, a living, breathing girl… actually thought he was funny?

"That's ok," she said, releasing his hand. She looked down at Neville's books. "Herbology?" she asked.

Neville blushed feeling embarrassed. Most girls look for Quidditch players when they look for boyfriends, not so much a Herbology wiz.

"Um… yeah," he murmured, trying to hide his rosy cheeks. "I… uh… like plants and stuff. It's kind of a hobby… and… well... yeah…."

But Luna didn't judge him or make fun of his liking of plants, she only smiled. And when she did, her eyes lit up.

"That's interesting because I've always believed that plants were like humans in a way. They have their own characteristics, personalities, and defense skills."

Neville thought his heart skipped a beat. Or two. _Possibly _three beats. It might have even stopped. A girl, a _living, breathing girl_… liked plants? And didn't think he was weird?!? If someone just told him that the moon is purple, the grass is blue, and the ocean is red, he probably would've believed them.

Just then, Neville glanced at his watch, he was _7 _minutes late to Herbology!

"I gotta go," Neville said, showing Luna his watch.

"I suppose I better get going too," she said looking around the hall yet again. "Divination is a long way from here. I don't think Professor Trelawney will mind, she probably already predicted I was going to be late."

Neville highly doubted that, but he just said, "Yeah, and I better get to Herbology or else Professor Sprout might think I died this morning to be seven minutes late."

She laughed that twinkly laugh that made the butterfly cocoons in Neville's stomach stir.

"Ok then, goodbye Neville Longbottom." She waved goodbye to him and skipped off in the other direction.

And Neville couldn't help hearing her dreamy voice echoing in his head. The way she laughed at his jokes, when he wasn't even trying to be funny. The way her smile made his intestines do acrobatics. The way she seemed to understand him and the way they both seemed to stand out from ordinary students at Hogwarts.

And that's when Neville knew that he would hear that same dreamy voice in his dreams.


	2. Friendly Advice

Chapter 2:

Friendly Advice

Neville couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. In Herbology, he almost forgot to put on his earmuffs, thinking of her smile, just when they were going to and repot the Mandrakes.

And in Potions, Neville's least favorite class of the day, while creating a potion absentmindedly, he was thinking of the way she laughed. And a _real _laugh, not some fake laugh that some Hufflepuff girls give him. And her laugh had _nothing_ to do with his appearance… or did it?

While he was thinking of these things, he accidently put a wrong ingredient in his potion, causing it to catch fire just as Professor Snape walked on by with his long cloak trailing behind him and over Neville's fiery potion. And let's just say, Neville not only got detention, he also got a taste of Snape's more _colorful_ vocabulary.

Nobody seemed to notice that Neville was acting strangely. No one, that is, except Hermione Granger.

Hermione managed to corner Neville after Potions and get to the bottom of his strange behavior.

"Ok Neville, what's going on?" she asked a scared looking Neville as she sat down in front of him at lunch. He shifted in his seat, knowing that when Hermione Granger was on the job, she simply would not take no for an answer.

"W-What do you m-mean?" he stammered, afraid she'd find out sooner or later.

But she wasn't buying his ignorant act. "Oh please, don't insult my intelligence. You usually worship every word that comes out of Professor Sprout's mouth, but today, you were barely paying attention. And you nearly killed Professor Snape with that fire! Now, _what is going on!?!"_

Neville gave her a tortured look, which wasn't all that hard, telling her to lower her voice. She got the hint and leaned in. Then she whispered, "What's wrong Neville? Are you ok?"

He nodded.

"So what's wrong?" Hermione persisted. "Is it Snape threatening to expel you again?"

He shook his head.

"Did he turn your toad Trevor into a pig?"

He shook his head again.

"Is it a girl?"

Neville blushed and he suddenly became very interested in the silverware. "Um… no?" It came out as more of a question than a response.

When he looked up, he saw Hermione wearing a giddy, triumphant smile. "Well? Are you going to tell me her name?"

Neville considered this. She had always been there for him. He trusted her throughout his four years at Hogwarts and usually always came to _her_ for help. She had been his first friend and saw him for the person he was. He decided.

"Luna Lovegood, her name is Luna Lovegood," Neville said, in a hurry, with his eyes closed.

Hermione shot him a quizzical look when he opened his eyes. "House?"

"Ravenclaw."

She started drumming her fingers against the table with her fist under her chin. "Luna Lovegood?" she said, half to herself half to Neville. "Hmmm… sounds familiar, but I don't think I've met her before." She got up and walked away muttering, "Luna Lovegood…"

He looked down at his plate, wondering what he'd just got himself into.

When Neville returned to the common room that evening, he saw Hermione talking to Ginny Weasley. He wanted to turn around and retreat, but Hermione spotted him.

"Neville! Come here!" she shouted across the room.

He had been dreading this all day, he was probably going to have to sit down and talk about his _feelings_ for Luna. He wasn't even sure what they were! But, this was Hermione. He slumped his way through the room, getting ready for his interrogation.

"Guess what, Neville?" Hermione asked him as he sat down next to them. She didn't wait for his answer. "Ginny knows who Luna Lovegood is!"

That bit of news almost made him fall out of his chair. "Really?" he asked, surprised, puzzled, and a little amazed at the speed Hermione worked at.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "She's in my year. I talk to her sometimes, not often, but I do. She's kind of cool, a little weird though."

Acids in Neville's stomach were churning, at the sound of Ginny calling Luna weird. He couldn't stand stereotypes like that. He felt like yelling at Ginny, telling her, "She's not weird, just misunderstood!" He then regained control of his emotions and said, "Oh, ok."

"Why are you guys so interested in _Loony Lovegood _anyway?" she said, and then looked at Neville with her eyebrows raised. "Neville?" she continued, "Is there something you're keeping from me?"

He looked down and muttered something that sounded like, "Maybe…."

Ginny reached over to where he sat and shook his arm. "What? What is it?"

He didn't feel like answering but thankfully Hermione saved him.

"Neville… is having… certain feelings for, uh, a certain girl."

"Oh…," Ginny said, nodding like she understood. Then she started to giggle. "You could have just told me Neville."

Neville wanted to tell her it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but then she kept going.

"You know, I can go talk to her. I can find her and ask her some questions." She smiled and looked at Hermione and Neville. "Great idea, don't you think?"

Neville was _so tired_ of girls and their codes. He was about to give up and ask them what was so good about that. That was until he saw where this was going.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he said, grabbing the nearest pillow to stuff his face into. He said something muffled into the pillow that sounded like, "Wa shoo I do?"

Hermione exchanged a smirk with Ginny, and then said, "That's really easy Neville. You should just be yourself. Luna will get to see the real you."

"Yeah," Ginny said, siding with Hermione. "I've met her Neville, and she's not really all that hard to get along with."

He said another muffled statement that sounded a bit like, "House dat conna elp." Which they figured was, "How's that going to help?"

Ginny gave Hermione a wink and said, "She'll get to know you better for you, and don't worry about it, I have a feeling she's going to see the real Neville Longbottom _really_ soon."

Neville looked up from his pillow, thinking that when God created women, he should've written a set of instructions to go with them.


	3. Luna's Interrogation

Chapter 3:

Luna's Interrogation

Ginny couldn't believe Neville had said no, five times, about her going to talk to Luna. She could've found out if Luna had the same_ certain feelings_ for Neville. She could've found out what Luna _really_ thought of him. She could've found out a lot of things. But Neville had said NO (times five)!

Disregarding what he had said, Ginny left the common room and headed toward the library. She usually always found Luna there, huddled in a corner, reading the Quibbler. And, also disregarding what he said five times, she was _going_ to ask her questions about him. Ginny thought he'd thank her for this later.

When she got to the library, she saw Madam Pince fussing at little Dennis Creevy about the proper care of the Hogwarts books. She also saw Hannah Abbott, researching for a History of Magic report. And then finally, after passing bookshelf after bookshelf, Ginny saw Luna Lovegood, in a corner with a table full of Quibblers.

Ginny approached the table where Luna sat. Without even looking up from her Quibbler, she said, "Hello, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny sat down across from Luna. "Hi Luna."

Luna put down her Quibbler and smiled. It was a kind of far off smile that told Ginny she had something on her mind.

"So," Ginny began, not wanting to make her reason for being there very obvious, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Luna responded. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, feeling like Luna would look right through her cover story, that she was here studying for her Transfiguration test and just happened to see Luna. She decided against it and cut straight to the chase. "I heard you met my friend Neville today."

Luna blushed and looked down. "Oh, him…."

Ginny felt a smile growing on her face. If only Neville could see how she reacted to just hearing his name! "Yeah, I know Neville. He's one of my friends."

Luna looked up, surprised, and said, "Really?"

"Uh-huh. So, tell me, what do you think of him?"

Luna's face got almost as red as her beet earrings. "Oh he was quite nice," she said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and said, "And?"

Luna looked at her and shrugged. "He didn't call me Loony."

Ginny laughed and got daggers from Madam Pince. She lowered her voice and said, "Is that all? You _just_ think he's nice and didn't make fun of you?"

Luna smiled. "No. He also actually listened to me when I was talking, and he was funny." Her eyes lit up. "And I could tell he wasn't just another boy at Hogwarts. I could tell… he was different."

Ginny looked at Luna with eyes full of wonder. "Different? How?"

"Well, he seemed a little… unsure of himself. He's a shy Gryffindor, which I've never seen. And," she said, half laughing, "he likes plants."

Ginny giggled, thinking about how much Neville liked plants. "Yeah, that's Neville for you. You didn't think that was strange or anything, did you?" Ginny said, now growing worried.

But Luna just shook her head and smiled. "No, I actually like that. It's nice to have the boys at Hogwarts do things _other _than Quiddicth."

Ginny sighed with relief. "Is there anything else you think of him?"

Luna suddenly blushed and said, "Well, between us girls, I thought he was rather cute."

Ginny grinned and said, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Luna smiled.

Ginny looked at her watch, it was ten minutes until they had to be back in their common rooms and wouldn't be allowed to leave until the next morning.

"Oh, Luna we have to go. It's ten minutes till curfew."

Luna nodded, picked up her Quibblers and followed Ginny out of the library.

They parted ways when Luna had to go the other way to get to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Goodnight Luna," she said.

"Goodnight Ginny." And with that, she was off, skipping down the corridor.

Ginny smiled to herself. "Mission Accomplished," she whispered when Luna was out of sight.


	4. Letters from each other, sort of

Chapter 4:

Letters from each other, sort of

Ginny sprinted back to the common room, excited about what she had found out.

When she finally made it back, there were a few people still in the common room. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were lying on a rug, in a corner, putting the finishing touches on their Charms homework. A few first years were sitting in armchairs by the windows, talking amongst themselves. And there, by the fireplace, was Hermione, talking to a boy that was sitting in a chair, with a paper bag over his head.

Ginny immediately knew that was Neville. She ran over to where they both sat.

"It's ok Neville, really it is," Hermione was telling him soothingly when Ginny walked over.

"No it's not…," he moaned.

"What happened, Neville?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

He peeked at her from under his bag. "What happened? Why don't you ask _her?"_

Neville was pointing at Hermione accusingly.

She looked shocked "What did I do, Neville? _I_ didn't tell them. It's not my fault!"

"Well, they _are_ your best friends… you should've known…."

Ginny sighed. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Hermione gave Neville a sympathetic look.

"Ron and Harry found out about Neville's crush on Luna."

Ginny gasped. "Oh no, Neville. How'd they find out?"

Neville gave a tortured groan. "How should I know?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "They've been making fun of him all night. Well… Ron at least. Harry doesn't know who Luna is."

Ginny frowned. "That prat! When I get my hands on him, he's going to be sorry, just you wait Neville, he'll get his."

Neville got up and grabbed Ginny's shoulders and shook them as he spoke. "He called me Neville Lovegood, Ginny, _Neville Lovegood!"_

He slunk back into his seat and put the bag back over his head.

"Well," Ginny said, a smile replacing her frown, "I've got some good news for you."

She heard a faint, "What?" from underneath the bag.

"I went to go talk to Luna, and—"

Neville looked at her from under his paper bag. "You did _what?!? _After I told you not to talk to her!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "In my defense, you knew I wasn't going to listen to you anyway. Besides, she told me some things that might cheer you up."

Neville slumped back in his seat. "What? Did she say I was ugly and needed to get a life and some friends _besides _my plants?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "she actually likes that you like plants."

Neville shot up so fast, he knocked the paper bag off his head. "Really?"

"Yup," she sat down across Neville and a bewildered looking Hermione to explain her conversation with Luna. "She said she liked the fact that you were different, but in the good way," she added hastily as Neville almost reached for his bag that lay on the floor. "She said you were different in the sense that, you were always kind of shy. She liked that." She decided to leave out the part where she called him cute, since she promised Luna she wouldn't tell anyone.

Neville beamed. "She said that? Those words came out of her mouth?"

Ginny nodded.

Neville was wearing a goofy grin. His cheeks reddened.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a smile.

"Neville," Hermione said, "if you like her so much, why don't you just talk to her?"

His grin disappeared. He lunged for his paper bag, but Ginny blocked him.

"Neville!" Ginny said, yanking the bag any from his grip. "If you won't talk to her, at least tell us_ why!"_

"Because," he said, "I wouldn't know what to say. I'd get all tongue-tied and," he leaned in to whisper, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly very experienced at talking to girls."

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing now? Talking to hippogriffs?"

Neville sighed. "Yeah, but you're just friends." He slunk further into his chair.

"Well," Ginny continued, "if you're too shy to actually _talk _to her, why don't you write her a note?"

Neville looked like he was going to throw up, which he probably was. He shook his head so violently, Ginny was afraid it'd come off. "No. I'll just admire her from afar," he looked off onto the horizon, "it doesn't require me to speak, and it's much less painful."

Ginny gave Neville an exasperated look. "And what are you going to accomplish with that? Nothing, absolutely _nothing!"_

"I don't care," he said, grumpily, getting up from his seat. "I'm going to bed. Maybe now, Ron will feel too tired to call me Mr. Lovegood…."

He was about halfway there, lugging his feet on the ground, before he turned back around and got his paper bag back from Ginny.

"I might need this," he said.

After he was out of sight, Ginny turned around to face Hermione.

"What are we going to do now?" She crossed her arms looking upset. "Those two are _clearly _meant for each other, but neither of them will do anything about it!"

But Hermione wasn't flustering over what to do; she just sat there with an evil grin she only got when she had a brilliant idea.

"What?" Ginny asked, slightly worried.

"Well," she began, "they're just too shy to _start _a conversation with each other, not necessarily to continue one."

"So," Ginny said, getting where this was going. "We just—"

"We write to first letter, and watch the rest unfold."

Ginny smiled. "You're a genius!"

"And, I already know what the first letter's going to be."

She pulled out a pen and started to write, mimicking Neville's handwriting. It was a short letter, but Ginny thought it was perfect. It was exactly the kind of thing Neville would say!

So they sealed the letter in an envelope and went up to bed, thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

Ginny was sitting in her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, staring at the back of Luna's head. She had had "Neville's letter" the whole day, not able to find an opportunity to give it to her.

She tapped her finger impatiently on her desk, knowing that the class was now nearly over.

Finally they were dismissed. Ginny sprinted to catch up with Luna. When she reached her, she walked along with Luna.

"Hello, Ginny," she said.

"Hi Luna," she took out the note from her bag and held it in her hand. "I've got something for you."

Luna turned to her. "What it is?"

Ginny smiled. "Something from Neville."

Luna blushed and took the letter as Ginny held it out. "Thank you," she said. "Now, I have to go. I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures. But thanks again for the… uh… thing from Neville."

Luna hurried off with the letter clutched in her hand. She turned a corner and went straight into the nearest girl's bathroom. She rushed into a stall and ripped open the envelope that had "Neville's letter" in it. She read what was on the piece of parchment:

_Dear Luna,_

_Hi._

_-Neville Longbottom_

Luna smiled. She kept the note in her pocket the rest of the day. She barely listened when people who walked by called her Loony. She was too excited.

When she got back to the Ravenclaw common room, she sat down in her dormitory and wrote a letter back to Neville.

The next morning, Luna saw Ginny eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. She tried to get her attention with no luck.

When she started to head off to her first class of the day, Luna stopped her.

"Ginny," she said, handing Ginny her letter to Neville, "will you give this to Neville for me?"

Ginny grinned and took it from Luna. "Sure."

Luna smiled, then turned around and skipped off to her morning classes.

All Neville could think about that day was what Ginny and Hermione had said to him last night.

Should he have written Luna a note? Or would she think that was strange? He was confused.

As he thought of these things, he passed Ginny in a corridor. She waved at him and pulled him aside.

"Neville," she said, smiling, "Luna gave me this, it's for you."

Neville turned pale. He took the letter with shaking hands. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you later Neville."

He stared down at the letter once Ginny strolled away. He carefully looked around the corridor to make sure he was alone and opened the envelope. It read:

_Dear Neville,_

_How are you doing? How's Herbology? Is life treating you well?_

_-Luna_

Neville read the note about four times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

She had written to him. She actually _cared_ how he was.

He looked around the corridor again and realized that this was the exact same corridor he had first crashed into Luna. He wondered how ironic the world could be sometimes.

Neville had had _a lot_ of help picking what to say to Luna in his letter. Most of that help came from Hermione.

But now it was finished and waiting for Ginny to walk down the girl's dormitory staircase.

When she finally came down, Neville practically ran up to her.

"Ginny, I need you to—"

Ginny looked exasperated. "I know, I know. Just give it to me." But she said it with a smile.

Neville blushed moving aside, letting her pass. He looked after her, hoping all the editing had made a difference.

Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table during lunch. She sat there, eating by herself, like she usually did, when Ginny came up to her holding a note.

"It's from Neville," she said, sounding tired then walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Luna opened it eagerly.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm fine, thanks for asking. _

_Herbology is good, except for the fact that we're working with venomous plants, and I tend to be a hazard._

_Life is treating me pretty well. I've discovered there is irony in the most unusual places._

_Now, enough about me; how are you?_

_-Neville_

Luna's heart soared. She couldn't believe that he had answered her note, and this one was so much longer than the other ones.

She pulled out some parchment and began working on a response.

Ginny was getting used to the passing-of-the-letter thing Luna and Neville were doing. Even though they had only passed three notes, she got used to it really quick. The nervous looks on their faces. The envelopes in their hands.

So she wasn't at all surprised when Luna approached her right after her last class of the day.

Luna smiled. "Ginny…." She didn't bother to complete the thought because she knew Ginny knew what to do.

"I got it. See you around Luna."

Luna looked down, a little embarrassed. "See you."

Neville was surprised to receive Luna's response that same day. Ginny was now looking mildly annoyed. She was happy for them, but why couldn't they just _talk_ to each other?

"Here Neville," she said.

Neville opened it, full of excitement.

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm doing fine. My classes are pretty good. Some people are nice to me. _

_You're one of them. Thank you for that._

_Oh, and I think we should start leaving our letter somewhere we can only find them. Like, in that hole in the tree by the Herbology houses. Ginny is starting to look bothered._

_-Luna_

Neville ran to Hermione to start his response.

The next day, Ginny delivered a _message_ to Luna. She didn't know it meant, but she didn't care. As long as the note-passing-between-her thing would_ stop._

She walked up to Luna. "Hey Luna."

She looked surprised. "Oh, hi Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Neville told me to tell you: 'it's in the tree'."

Luna beamed, Ginny didn't know why. "Ok, thanks."

She ran out of the Great Hall. Ginny stared after her wondering what the heck that was about.

So that's how a friendship through letters and notes started. Every day, one of them would go to check the tree, to see if the other had written back yet. That's how the friendship, and maybe something more, started between Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.


	5. It's not a date, or is it?

Chapter 5:

It not a date… or is it?

Neville and Luna had been passing notes and letters for almost two weeks. Neville had just picked up another note from her. It read:

_Dear Neville,_

_I think we should meet in person sometime soon. Maybe on the next trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday? I'd really like to see you. Write back and tell me what you think._

_-Luna_

Neville turned a sickly shade of green. Meet in person? He was so much better just talking to her through letters! He wasn't ready for an actual meeting with her!

He then did as any wise man should do when faced with a situation like this: he ran to one of his friends that were girls for advice.

Neville ran all the way to the common room. He ignored the angry yells from teachers telling him to slow down. He just kept running, the only thing he could hear was Luna's voice saying, _"I think we should meet in person sometime soon."_

When he got to the common room, he scanned the room with frantic eyes. He found Hermione talking to Harry and Ron by the fireplace. He sprinted to her.

"Hermione," he said when he got there, out of breath. "I need your help, NOW."

Ron snickered at Neville. "Why, hello there, Mr. Lovegood. Don't I get a hello?"

Hermione shot him daggers. But Ron didn't seem to notice. "How's the Missus? Is she doing ok?"

Neville felt like punching him. But he didn't have the time. "Hermione, I need you, _now!"_

She got up with wide eyes full of concern. "What is it Neville?" she said as they walked away from Harry and Ron, still snickering. "What happened?"

Neville handed her the note. She read it with a grin on her face. He felt like slapping it off, saying "What? What are you smiling at? What's so good about that?" But he didn't. He just stood there, patiently waiting for her to finish.

She looked at him with a wide smile. "What's the matter, Neville? This is great news! She wants to see you!"

He looked at her helplessly. "But I'm not ready to meet her. I won't know what to do."

She grabbed his wrist. "Come on. I'm going to help you."

He tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear it. "But, Hermione, how are you… I mean—how are—"

"Just come with me, and be quiet." She led him up to the boy's dormitory staircase. She walked up to the room he shared with Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron.

"I'll be right back, Neville." She left him in the room, where he read Luna's letter four more times.

When Hermione came back, she brought Ginny with her, as well as several bags.

Neville tried to look at what was in the bags, but Ginny slapped his hand away.

"No peeking," she said sharply, but then she smiled. "Where's the note, I want to see it."

He handed her the note from Luna and watched that same, horrifying smirk on her face when she read it.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Did you write her a letter back, confirming that you_ are_ going?"

Neville looked down. "Um… I—I didn't—"

Ginny looked at him with eyes full of horror. "Neville! What were you thinking? You have to confirm it! She said very clearly _write back!!!"_

Hermione looked at him too, but her eyes were full of sympathy.

Ginny was staring him down. "Well? What are you waiting for? Grab some parchment and write like the wind!"

Neville jumped out of where he was sitting. He grabbed some parchment that Hermione was holding out. He looked around franticly for a quill. He searched around his trunk and his bag, until he saw Hermione holding one out too.

"Thanks," he said, running out of the room to the common room. He sat down quickly at a free armchair. He scribbled down his response.

_Dear Luna,_

_I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you this Saturday. I think it sounds like fun._

_See you then._

_-Neville_

He ran out of the chair, nearly running over two first years. He ran like he had never run before.

When he reached the tree where they put their letters, he shoved his letter into the little hole in it. He leaned against the tree, trying to catch his breath, when he saw Luna in the distance, skipping toward the tree. She was going to pick up his response.

Neville turned around before she could see him. He ran back to the Gryffindor common room at a speed that would've given his Gran a heart attack.

When he sprinted back up the stairs to his room, he collapsed on his bed.

He sat there with his eyes shut, trying to regain the breath that he thought would never come back to his lungs, when he noticed the girls had set something up on top on his trunk.

He sat up and looked at something that horrified him: supplies to get him ready to meet with Luna.

And when he said supplies, he meant hair potions, and a bunch of other stuff that made him want to throw up.

"What is all this for?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Ginny rolled he eyes. "It's for your date, of course."

Neville nearly choked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "My _what?"_

Hermione tried to stop Ginny, but she just kept going. "Your date. You're going on a date."

Hermione leaned in and whispered to Ginny, "He's not used to _that_ phrase yet, so just, don't mention it."

Ginny nodded and whispered back, "Right, sorry."

Neville threw his head back and groaned. "No. It's not a date, it can't be! No…."

Ginny looked at him apologetically and said again, "Sorry."

Hermione changed the subject quickly. "Neville! Do you think Luna answered your letter yet? Why don't you go check?"

"I guess." Neville slumped out of his room. He wasn't ready to even _meet_ Luna, much less go on a date with her!

He figured the note would get his mind off of things.

Boy, was he wrong.

When Neville reached the tree, he saw a piece of parchment shoved into the hole. He could tell someone had hastily shoved it in, which made Neville's stomach do a flip.

She _wanted_ to talk to him, she really did.

Neville opened the parchment, and what he saw nearly made him pass out.

_Dear Neville,_

_Ok, it's a date. See you._

_-Luna_

He started to hit his head against the trunk of the tree. "It's not a date, it's not a date," he moaned as he hit his head. After his head started to hurt a little, Neville dragged his feet all the way back to the common room and up to his dormitory.

Hermione gave him an expectant look. "Well? What did the note say?"

He tucked the note further into his pocket. "Nothing, she just said 'ok.'"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Let me see it."

Neville was going to grab the note, shove it into his mouth and chew it up, so there would be _no_ evidence, but, this _was_ Hermione. She'd probably just track down the pieces of the note and spend days putting back together, just to stare at the words, _'It's a date.'_

He held it out and she read it with wide eyes. She tried to hide her smile.

Ginny read it over her shoulder, but _she_ did nothing to hide her's. Neville wanted to turn to pudding.

Hermione handed him back to note and he tried to hide the fact he was blushing.

He got up and walked over to his bed and tucked the note underneath his mattress without letting Ginny or Hermione see what he was doing. All of the letters Luna sent him were there, tucked into a corner of his mattress.

He strolled back to where they sat, and stared at the witch beauty products in absolute terror.

"Again," he said, feeling more and more tired the further he got into that day, "why all the fuss about me and Luna going to Hogsmeade together?"

Ginny gave Neville a soft look and explained as gently as she could, "Neville, you're going to have to get used to, now that you're a teenager, the word _date."_

Neville threw his head back and moaned. "Can't we just call it a meeting? I'm not ready for the word '_date.'"_

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? What's so wrong about that word?"

Neville gave them a pained look. "Because it would mean we are, _involved _with one another."

Ginny groaned "Oh, for Merlin's sake, you've been passing notes to her for nearly three weeks now. How could you_ not_ be 'involved?' Even as friends!"

Neville made a tortured face. "No… I mean involved, uh—_romantically."_

Ginny giggled and Hermione acted as if she didn't hear a thing to save Neville the embarrassment.

"This is it," Hermione said, holding up some clothes.

"What's so great about those clothes?" Neville asked, thinking all this preparation for his and Luna's "meeting" was stupid.

Ginny shook her head and muttered, "Boys…."

Hermione laid the clothes down on Neville's bed. "Neville, this is perfect! You have to look amazing when Luna sees you."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "You have to make some heads turn and some jaws drop. You have to make those Hogwarts girls do a few double takes."

Neville looked at the clothes. It was a pair of Muggle clothes, which is usually Hogwarts students wore to Hogsmeade. There was a dark blue Muggle shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans.

"Again I ask, what is _so great_ about _these_ certain clothes? Can't I just show up in night clothes?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. That would be all wrong! You have to look _perfect."_

He stared at the clothes in dread, wondering what horror awaited him on Saturday.

Everywhere Neville went, he heard the word date.

Friday morning, he sat down to eat breakfast with Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron.

Dean had reached over and picked up a plate that he shoved toward Neville.

"Want a date, Neville?" he asked him.

Neville stared at him, surprised, "What?"

Dean looked confused. "Uh, a date. One of these fruit like things. They're actually quite good."

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh."

Seamus looked at him with concern. "You ok, date."

Neville jumped back. "What?"

Seamus leaned in and said very loudly, "I said, are you ok, mate?!"

He relaxed again. "Oh."

Harry looked perplexed, but he went on saying, "You know what I date?"

Neville jumped again. "What?"

"I said," Harry nearly shouted, "You know what I hate?!"

Neville sighed. "Oh, what do you hate?"

"That we have the keep re-dating ourselves!"

Neville stared at him, confused. "What?!"

Harry looked frustrated. "Repeating ourselves! Gosh, Neville, do you need a hearing date?"

Neville almost leaped out of his seat. "What?"

Ron shot up, leaned in to Neville's ear and screeched, "A hearing AID!"

He certainly needed a hearing aid now.

After his paranoia was _nearly_ through at the end of the day, he slumped back to the common room, wanting to die. Hermione and Ginny had told him on Wednesday that he was going to have to undergo a "hair process." He wasn't really looking forward to that.

As soon as he got comfortable in an armchair, he was attacked by Ginny and Hermione.

"Let's go, Neville," Ginny said, grabbing one arm while Hermione grabbed the other one to lift him up from the chair.

Neville knew it would be useless to argue. Hermione and Ginny together could accomplish anything. They could even take over the Ministry, if they wanted.

So he got dragged to his room, where he was seated in a chair and Hermione and Ginny did lots of different things to his hair, none of them too pleasant. At one point, he had looked into the mirror and yelled at the top of his lungs because he had a blue Mohawk.

Hermione looked flustered. "Don't worry, Neville. We can fix this… I hope."

"_I hope?!?"_ Neville screamed. "You _better!_ This was your bright idea!"

Ginny had grimaced and said, "Sorry."

So, they had spent about an hour and a half, trying to help Neville get his hair back and make him a hairstyle suitable for the "meeting."

When Neville looked at his hair, he had to admit, he was surprised. His hair had retained its original color. But, it looked different, somehow. It looked, nicer. More tamed. He liked it.

When he had thanked Hermione and Ginny, stood there and tried to stand the excited grins on their faces, and had promised to wear the clothes they had picked out, he escorted them out.

Then he looked at himself once more in the mirror and tried to get ready for what lay ahead.


	6. The meeting

Chapter 6:

The "meeting"

Neville was standing there, in the Great Hall, waiting for Luna. They had agreed, over their letters, to meet in the Great Hall.

He was rubbing his hands together, checking his watch. It was only three minutes away until they had to leave for Hogsmeade.

He tapped his foot impatiently. Where was Luna? Had she forgotten him? Had it all just been a trick?

Before he got freaked out enough to hyperventilate, Luna appeared at the top of the staircase.

She was wearing a strapless blue dress that reached a little bit above her knees and had white polka dots. She also had on her butterbeer cork necklace as well as her beet earrings that hung down the sides of her face. Her hair was up in a messy fashion. She had blue flats on. Neville thought it was good she decided not to come barefoot.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Neville couldn't think straight. He tried to gather his thoughts when she walked down the last step.

"Hello, Neville," she said in that dreamy voice that made his knees go weak. "It's been a while."

Neville blinked rapidly and stammered, "I—I, uh, um… I—uh, uh I—I… um—"

His incoherent babbling was cut off by Luna who smiled her dazzling smile and simply said, "Great to see you, too."

He blushed and looked at her. "You look… uh, nice." Neville wanted to slap himself. She looked _much_ better than just "nice!!!" In fact, Neville thought she looked like a princess… in her own way.

But she smiled and looked down, blushing a little. "Thank you."

He walked with Luna by his side, out of the Great Hall and into the warm mid-April day.

"You look nice, too," Luna said, looking at Neville.

Neville reddened. "Thanks." He looked down at his clothes. Wow, Hermione and Ginny sure did have their work cut out for them. He had to confess, they had been right about the clothes.

They continued to walk down the road in silence. When they finally got to Hogsmeade, they went straight to Three Broomsticks. When they walked inside, Neville saw something that made him want to turn around and run far away: Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table in a corner.

Hermione being there didn't bother him _too_ much, but Harry and Ron were different stories. _Especially _Ron.

Neville knew he couldn't chicken out now; he had his hair dyed blue and back for this! He bravely walked further into the pub, feeling like he was going into battle.

"Neville, are you alright?" Luna was looking at him, eyes full of concern.

He had just realized that he had been staring at the three of them with wide eyes and had on a vacant expression. "Oh, yeah," he said, tearing his eyes away from the trio. "I'm fine."

They took a seat the farthest away from the three. Luna didn't know that, though, she was just happy to be there.

After Neville ordered two butterbeers, Luna turned to him. "So," she said, looking at Neville, "how have you been, Neville? I know you tell me things in your letters, but," she smiled at him, "I haven't talked to you face to face in ages."

Neville mustered up a smile. Well, the best smile a teenage boy under pressure can make, and to tell you the truth it looked more like gas. "Yeah, well, pretty much nothing has changed since you last saw me."

Luna tilted her head to one side, as if trying to see something that wasn't quite clear. "Except your hair. It looks… different. I like it."

He looked down at his toes and blushed. "Thanks." He made a mental note to remember to thank Ginny and Hermione later.

Luna smiled. "You're welcome. How's Herbology been?"

Neville looked up and smiled. "Oh, Herbology's been great. Professor Sprout even said I was already up to O.W.L. standards, only in my fourth year."

Luna grinned, happy for him. "By the time you _do_ take your O.W.L.S, you'll be ready for N.E.W.T.S."

A waitress approached their table, two butterbeers in hand. She set down the bottles in front of them. Neville took out his Galleons to pay when he saw Luna was doing to same.

"Oh no, it's ok," he said hastily to Luna. "I've got this."

"No, really," Luna said, taking out two Galleons, "I don't mind."

No matter how much Neville argued that he would pay, Luna insisted she'd pay for hers. After a while, he figured he was just fighting a losing battle. Though reluctantly, he allowed her to pay for her butterbeer.

After they thanked the waitress, Neville turned toward Luna. "So, let's not ramble on about _my_ boring life, how've you been?"

Luna smiled. "I've been alright. Ginny has been talking to me a lot more than before, and she's really starting to be a great friend. She stops a lot of kids from calling me Loony."

Neville suddenly clenched his fists. He was _disgusted_ that anyone would call Luna, Loony. They obviously didn't really _know_ her.

Luna seemed to notice Neville fury and added, "Oh, it's ok. People call me Loony all the time. Over the years, I've learned a valuable skill: to block out all sound that I don't want to hear."

He laughed. Luna was so honest, it was kind of funny.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pub, three best friends sat at table, just talking and hanging out.

"I-I mean, did you see the look on Snape's face?" Ron was nearly in tears because of all his laughter. "You should have seen it, Hermione. You really should have."

Harry was laughing too. Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys… laughing at the lighting-of-fire of others.

"Well, I was busy…" she suddenly stopped. What she had been doing that fine Wednesday that she hadn't been able to go to an extra optional potions class to prepare for O.W.L.S that Professor Snape was teaching was helping Neville get ready for his date— er—_meeting_. But, of course, she could not tell _them_ that. "I was busy… um… helping Professor McGonagall sort through her papers."

"Well, you still should have been there," Ron argued.

Hermione suddenly had an idea. Neville have said he was going to take her to Three Broomsticks…. Hermione looked around. She caught a glimpse of Neville and Luna, on the other side of the pub. She was about to get a little closer to spy on them, when she remembered Harry and Ron were with her.

Uh oh, _Harry and Ron._

Hermione quickly turned her back to them, hiding Neville and Luna from Harry and Ron's line of vision.

Harry rose his eyebrows at Hermione's wide eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, but that was hard to do under pressure.

Ron tried to look over her shoulder, but Hermione was doing a pretty good job hiding them.

"Hermione, what are you hiding?" Ron said, still trying, without success, to see the happy couple behind her.

"I'm not hiding anything," she said, now trying painfully hard to hide them.

They would have never seen Neville and Luna because of all of the protection Hermione was going through. But, sadly, there was a kink in her armor: a spot right above the left side of her head. Ron looked over at the two and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Is that—"

He was cut off by Hermione, who had found it necessary to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet, you idiot. Can't you see Neville's busy?"

"Oh he's busy, alright," he said with a smirk. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood!" He nearly shouted this. It would've come out a lot louder if it hadn't been for Hermione, who had nearly tackled him trying to cover his mouth.

"Shush, you prat!"

Ron looked shocked at the name, but he soon remembered why she even called him a prat. He turned back to Neville and Luna.

"Ok, ok," he said. "I won't bother you about it anymore."

Hermione looked relived. She slowly let her hand off his mouth. "Thank you."

He gave her an evil grin. "I'll go bother _them _about it." He pointed at the laughing couple in the corner on the other side of Three Broomsticks.

Hermione look startled. "Wait, what?"

Harry chuckled as Ron got up from the table, pushed pass Hermione and tried to get to Neville and Luna. He _would've_ made it if it hadn't been for Hermione, yelling like a mad-woman and tackling Ron to the ground.

No one in the pub seemed to notice Ron was almost literally fighting for his life. Harry shot up and tried to help Ron.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

He faintly heard Ron say, "She's mental!"

He attempted to help them both up. He took hold of Ron and Hermione's hands and helped them stand.

After he was on his feet again, Ron wiped the dirt off his robes and gave Hermione a disgusted look. "You crazy bucket of fuzz!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really? A crazy bucket of fuzz?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Well… I couldn't think of another comeback, and… and… YOU SMELL!"

Hermione gave him a look that plainly said, 'You psycho.'

"That made NO sense. I smell? I smell like what?"

"You smell! That's it Hermione! That's all there is to it, you smell!"

"I smell like what?! That makes absolutely _NO SENSE!!!"_

"You… smell… like… something… BAD!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Honestly, Ron. I've heard better come backs from Percy, and that usually is 'I'm Head Boy!'"

Harry couldn't help laughing. Ron threw him a cold stare.

"Nice to know whose side you're on."

Hermione turned to him and gave him a pleading look. "Please, Ron. _PLEASE, _don't bother Neville."

Ron hesitated before saying, "Why do _you _care so much? I mean, it's not like it's any of your business, anyway."

Hermione looked down. Of course she couldn't tell them that she knew _everything _about Neville's "meeting" with Luna. So, she decided to lie through her teeth.

"I know it's not any of my business, but, look at Neville," she pointed at Neville, looking like he was the luckiest guy in the world. "Would you really mess with that?"

Ron put a finger on his chin, looking like he was thinking hard. "Well, when you put it that way… _of course_ I would love to mess with that!"

Hermione gave him an evil stare. "Ron, you insensitive little git! Can't you understand that Neville's growing up? Why do you love to torture him so much about Luna?"

Ron tried to hold in a laugh. "It's hilarious! Look at him! Neville and Loony Lovegood, who would've ever guessed they'd end up together?"

Harry laughed and leaned over to Ron to whisper, "Who would've pictured Neville with _anybody?"_

He and Ron laugh so hard, they doubled over. When they came up finally, they could see the fury and hate boiling inside Hermione's eyes. She then gave both of them a smack on the shoulder that they both deserved.

"Would you two care to explain to me the fact that Neville Longbottom can get a date to Hogsmeade while the two of you can't?"

Harry looked down at his toes, catching her point. "Sorry, Hermione. You're right."

But Ron didn't seem to get the message.

"So? Do _you_ have a date to Hogsmeade?"

Now he'd crossed the line.

"Well," she said, barely containing her rage, "I'm perfectly capable of getting a date, Ronald. Besides," she said, releasing her fury through a sigh, "I consider you guys my dates to Hogsmeade." When Harry and Ron shot her an uneasy look, she just smiled at them and shrugged. "Hey, since we're all alone, why not be alone together?"

Harry nodded. "Good point."

Ron, after a while, nodded too. Then he turned back to Neville and Luna.

"Now, Hermione," he said, holding his hands up as if surrendering, once he saw the warning look on her face. "I'm not going to bother them, I'm just going to say 'hi.'"

But, to Ron's discontent, she was not fooled.

"Oh, yeah right." She cross her arms and gave him a smug look. "I bet this is how your little 'greeting' is going to go." She cleared her throat and mimicked Ron's voice. "'Why, hello there, Mr. Lovegood. Haven't seen you around. Ah! I see you have the missus with you. Hello, Mrs. Lovegood! Has he been behaving well?'"

Harry laughed at her imitation. Ron gave him a shocked look.

"Is it too much to ask that you help your best mate out once? Just once?"

"Sorry."

Ron sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll just go back to the table and—"

He had been pretending to go back to their table and suddenly swerved to the right. He flew past a scowling Hermione and sped over to "the Lovegoods'" table.

When he suddenly appeared next to Neville, he nearly fell out of his chair. What was Ron Weasley doing on his side of Three Broomsticks?

Luna didn't look the least bit surprised. Or, maybe that was just because of her wide eyes…. But Neville didn't have time to think about her wide eyes, RON WEASLEY WAS INTURRUPTING THEIR DATE! Wait, what… NO, MEETING!!!! NOT A DATE! NOT A DATE!

Ron grinned at Neville.

"Sup, Neville."

Luna turned to him. "Is this a friend of yours, Neville?"

He opened his mouth to answer but Ron beat him to it.

"You could say that. Hey, Neville, or, should I say, Mr.—"

Just when Ron was about to finish that horrifying sentence Neville prayed he would _never_ finish, Hermione came out of nowhere and attacked Ron. She tackled him to the ground and put him in a headlock.

Luna looked at Neville, looking surprised for the first time. "Is this another one of your friends?"

Neville grimaced and said, "Yeah…."

Harry had turned up now, shouting things at the two of them like, "Hermione, leave him alone!" "Hey, that's enough you two, let's go!" and "Ron, are you serious? You're just going to let her punch you like that?" and Neville personal favorite, "Ron, punch back! Take it like a man, don't be such a weenie!"

Neville turned to Luna, smiled one of his gas-smiles and shrugged.

"Friends… what are you going to do about them?"

But Luna just grinned at him and got up like Neville had done. "Come on," she said, "I think we're done, anyway."

So the two walked right out of the pub, leaving the distant yelled of Harry saying, "Oh, that's got to hurt!" behind them.

They walked all the way back to Hogwarts in silence. Neville was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt nervously. He hoped Ron hadn't spoiled their evening. If he did, Neville silently promised to slaughter Ron and hang his intestines across the Gryffindor common room.

Just when he was about to turn around and gang up on Ron, Luna turned to him and said, "Thanks for the great day. I really enjoyed it."

Neville looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

Luna nodded. "I had fun, talking with you. It was really nice."

Neville scrunched his eyebrows together. "What about, the little show my friends put on back there?" He used the term "friends" loosely.

Luna smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry." She laughed. "I actually quite liked your friends."

"Really?" Neville repeated, dumbfounded.

Luna nodded. "Really. They were very… unusual."

Neville felt a smile slowing growing on his face. "Well, it was great to see you, Luna. Hope we can do it again sometime soon."

"Me too," Luna said, suddenly grabbing Neville's hand and squeezing it. "Goodbye, Neville Longbottom. Until next time."

Neville looked down at their joined hands and almost had a heart attack.

She slowly let go of his hand and back away toward the castle, waving goodbye at him. He thought she was about to turn around and leave when she quickly turned back around and kissed Neville on the cheek.

"Oh, and," she said to him, smiling, "I expect to get your next letter really soon."

Luna backed away from him, waving goodbye. Neville felt his hand waving. He wasn't aware of his brain telling his hand to wave; it seemed to be acting on its own accord. Because, as soon as Luna's lips had touched his cheek, his brain immediately gave out.

Even after she had long gone into the castle, Neville kept standing there, waving. After a while of standing there, waving like an idiot, he stopped waving and brought his hand up to the cheek where Luna kissed him.

He slowly felt the skin where her lips had been: It still felt warm.

He stood there, looking off into the distance, feeling the warmth on his cheek. Even when his hand was back down at his side, he could still feel the warmth.

He could have stood there all day, wondering what in the name of Merlin just happened, but the noise of the students coming back from Hogsmeade jarred him back to reality.


	7. Nulk! Neville the Hulk

_Author's note: _It's me again! Who, you might ask? Scarlet September, that's who! A special thanks to **Indigo March**, for the idea for this chapter's name. Thanks, Indy!

Oh, and **Bloodsucker94, ** Neville _really _turns into a man in this chapter!

Speaking of my next chapter, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Nulk! (Neville the Hulk)

It had been a week since Neville and Luna had gone to Hogsmeade together. They had gone back to writing letters and notes, which Neville found much less nerve-wrecking.

One day, Neville picked up a letter from Luna that read:

_Dear Neville,_

_You know, I think we should meet by the lake on Friday after the last class of the day. I haven't got that much homework that day, and, well, frankly, I just want to see you. Do I really have to have a reason to meet you? I didn't think so._

_See you then,_

_-Luna_

Neville smiled. He'd gotten a lot better about talking to Luna in person. And, this proved to be a perfect opportunity. It wasn't a date, Neville had learned to accept that word after a while, and it wasn't _just_ talking to her over notes. It was a chance to just hang out without any of that dating pressure.

He quickly scribbled down his response on a spare bit of parchment:

_Dear Luna,_

_Sure. I'd love to meet you by the lake. It'll be fun. I don't think I have that much homework either._

_Oh, and, you most definitely _don't _need an excuse to see me._

_-Neville_

Neville hurried to the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly time for curfew. Tomorrow was Friday and he was perfectly ready for his meeting by the lake with Luna. He hoped.

When Neville reached the common room, he darted to the staircases and up to his dormitory. In there, he found Harry and Ron in the middle of a conversation. They stopped as soon as Neville stepped in the room.

Harry smiled. "Hey, Neville."

Before he could respond, Ron looked at him and said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A certain, _person,_ hmm? A person who escorted a very pretty girl to Hogsmeade last weekend and didn't _tell us?_ No, it could never be_ Neville Longbottom;_ he would never break the guy code and _not tell us _about his accompanying of a certain girl!"

Neville rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh… I—I didn't know I _had_ to tell you."

Ron crossed his arms. "Well, you did have to tell us and _you didn't."_

Neville crossed his arms, too, now angry. "Ok, so, where is this sacred _Guy Code, _huh? I've never heard of such a book. Shoot, I bet you _Hermione Granger, _who has read almost _every book_ on the _bloody planet, _has never even heard of that book!"

Ron pretended to wipe some dirt of his robes. "Well, of course she has never heard of it, it's the _guy_ code."

Neville gave Ron a cross look. "Well then, show me this 'guy code.'"

Ron gave him a look like Neville had just said the _dumbest_ thing in the world. "Well, I can't show it to you because—"

"Because _what_?!" Neville interrupted angrily. "Because it _doesn't exist?!"_

"No!" said Ron, clearly insulted, "because… some… wizard guy… buried it… a… a really long time ago, ok?"

Neville snorted. "Yeah, great excuse Ron. Now, I'm going to bed."

Neville stomped over to his bed, feeling cranky. Ron marched out of the room and into the common room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said, once Ron's angry footsteps faded in the distance. "Ron's just jealous you _have _a date to Hogsmeade."

Neville smiled. Wait, people thought he and Luna were a couple? Ok, even though he was ready to use the word date, that sure didn't mean he was ready to have a girlfriend. The thought of the word girlfriend made Neville lightheaded.

After Harry turned around and left, Neville picked up the letter from Luna that was in his pocket. He read it to himself again, and suddenly felt better.

* * *

The next day, Neville couldn't sit still. He had been waiting for the last class of the day, when the glorious words, "You're dismissed" came out of the teacher's mouth.

By lunch he would have killed for it to be the afternoon. He decided to stop by the tree to see if Luna had responded yet.

There it was, a letter pushed into the tree. Neville carefully removed it and read:

_Dear Neville,_

_Ok, so I guess I'll see you today. Unless, you know, you don't come across to picking this up until tomorrow…in which case… HAPPY SATURDAY!_

_See you… whenever I see you,_

_-Luna_

Neville laughed at the note, which earned him a funny stare from two passing Slytherin first years. He didn't care. Luna was just so sincere.

He stuck the note carefully in his pocket. He couldn't wait until the end of the day.

* * *

Finally, Neville sat in History of Magic, the last class that day. Neville drummed his fingers impatiently against his desk, mentally urging Professor Binns to dismiss them. He barely paid attention as Professor Binns went on and on about goblin rebellions.

Neville thought goblin rebellions were pretty pointless compared to the fact that A LIVING, BREATHING, PRETTY GIRL was waiting for him after class. And his Gran said it would never happen….

And after what seemed like a century waiting for this ghost professor to _finish _his _stupid _lesson, he finally looked up and said in a very dull voice, that Neville thought sounded nothing like Luna dreamy voice, which was full of life, "Class dismissed."

Neville nearly ran over Hermione in his hurry to get out of that bloody classroom.

Hermione turned to Neville, "Are you ok, Neville? Why such a hurry?"

Neville looked around to make sure that Ron wasn't around: Ron had long since darted out of the classroom.

"I'm meeting Luna by the lake right after the last class of the day."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, that's now! Go Neville! Run to her! I'll move out of the way for you."

Neville smiled at her. "Thanks."

As he ran out of the classroom, he heard Hermione yell after him, "Good luck!"

He grinned to himself and kept running.

* * *

When Neville finally made it to the lake, he saw Luna, leaned against a tree, her bag at her feet. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, just standing there, without a single care in the world, her long, blond hair over one shoulder.

He walked up to the tree and set his bag down on the ground next to her's.

"Hey, Luna."

He had been standing at an angle where she couldn't see him when he said it, so it took her a little by surprise.

"Neville!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Neville stood there, too shocked to move.

When Luna pulled away, dropping her hands back down to her sides, she smiled at him.

"It's so great to see you."

Neville forced his mouth to form words. "I-It's really great to see you, too, Luna."

She grinned and looked off to the lake. The sun was slightly setting behind it, creating a beautiful orange color, reflecting against the water. "Isn't it amazing?"

Neville nodded. "It sure is."

Luna looked at him and said, "So, how's your day been?"

Neville was _going_ to answer, before they both heard a noise behind them.

There, headed their way, was none other than Justin Finch-Fletchley, with his Hufflepuff friends by his side. They walked over to where Neville and Luna stood at the tree, as if they owned the lake.

Justin marched right up to Luna. He crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Hello, Loony."

Luna looked down and pretended not to hear a thing. Neville felt hate churning in the pit of his gut. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Justin didn't seem to see the obvious signs that Neville was _really_ angry. He kept going. "Loony Lovegood! Off to catch some, was-zits or Rangles?"

Neville faintly heard Luna said, "They're Nargles."

Neville couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Maybe Luna could block out Justin's smack-talk, but Neville heard _every word_ of it.

Justin and his friends laughed. The little booger. "What'd you say, Loony? Can't understand your crazy talk!"

Neville couldn't take it anymore. "She said they're called Nargles, not Rangles. And, you can just back off and leave her alone."

Luna looked up and grabbed Neville's arm. "Neville," she whispered, "it's ok, really. You don't have to do this."

Neville leaned down and whispered back, "He's got _no_ right to call you Loony."

Even though Luan was immensely faltered, she whispered, "Neville, really. They go away after a while. You don't—"

Justin looked at Neville and snorted. "Oh, so now you're sticking up for loons, Longbottom? I never thought you could stoop so low."

Neville gave him a menacing look, daring him to continue. "She's not a loon, Fletchley. So you can shut-up now and walk away."

Luan looked at Neville, surprised. No one had ever stuck-up for her like that.

Justin looked taken aback for only a second before he said, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do if I don't leave? Huh?" He turned to Luna and spat, "Loony…."

That's it.

Neville whipped out his wand and pointed it at Justin. "Don't… call… her… Loony."

Justin sneered at Neville. "What are _you_ going to do about it? I can call her Loony if I want to. See? Loony, Loony, Loony, Loo—"

Neville had heard enough. "_Impedimenta!"_

Justin was shot backwards off his feet. He landed with a thud on the ground, six feet away from them.

By now, all of the students that were around the lake and some bystanders surrounding were Neville and Justin were having their little brawl, began to watch to fight in anticipation. Some of those onlookers included Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny ripped past the crowds to stand by Luna's side. Luan was frantic. She stood there, trying to calm Neville down, saying, "It's ok, Neville, really. People call me Loony all the time."

Neville kept casting countless spells and jinxes, and roared out of his fury for Justin, "Not around me, they don't! And not anymore!"

Justin barely had time to cast even one spell, which Neville blocked and it rebounded on Justin. So poor Justin, who had cast _Expelliarmus,_ stood there, helpless and without a wand, almost literally begging for mercy.

Hermione and Ginny stood at Luna side, comforting her and telling her that everything would be alright, as Luna watched the fight, looking as afraid as Luna Lovegood has ever looked.

Ron turned to Harry. The two had been watching ever since Neville had cast _Impedimenta._ "What's _his_ problem?"

"Its love Ron," Harry said, looking at a poor, defenseless Justin, who had just gotten a leg-lock curse put on him. "Can make a man do crazy things, like count his armpit hairs."

Ron gave Harry a confused look. "Do _you_ count your armpit hairs, Harry?"

"No," Harry said, "but I've seen George do it."

Just as Harry finish that sentence, Justin appeared next to Ron's shoulder, being suspended by his ankle, upside down.

Ron jumped back a little. "How'd you get there?"

Justin looked off into the distance. "I don't know."

After a while of Neville continually cursing and jinxing Justin, and the crowds had condensed, he lowered his wand. But, just then, he marched right up to Justin, grabbed a handful of his hair, and dragged him over to where Luna stood with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione. Hey Ginny," Neville said blankly then brought Justin up to his eye level. He stared him down and growled, "Apologize!"

Justin stammered, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Not to me, to Luna!" Neville shoved Justin's face a foot away from Luna's.

Luna pulled back a little and blinked rapidly. Neville was being _very_ assertive….

"I'm sorry!" Justin yelled again.

"For what?!" Neville snarled. He pulled Justin's hair.

"For calling you Loony!"

"Is that all?!" Neville bellowed. He pulled his hair harder.

"No! No it's not! I'm sorry I called you a loon! I didn't mean it! I promise I'll never do it again!"

Neville let go of his hair and threw him to the ground. "You're damn right you won't call her Loony! Now go! Go before I unleash my fury on you, Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

Justin, looking terrified, ran away with his friends.

Neville stood there, taking deep, shallow breaths.

Hermione gave him a wide-eyed stare and said, "Neville, that little show there reminded me of the Hulk."

Neville gave her a confused look. "What's the Hulk?"

"It's this Muggle… you know what… never mind." She turned to Luna and said, "Are you ok?"

But Luna just stared at Neville with wider eyes than usual. She walked slowly away from Ginny and Hermione and up to Neville.

The look on her face told Neville she might punch him. But instead, she hugged him.

Again Neville stood there, feeling like a block of wood: stiff and brainless. After a while, Luna drew away and grinned at him.

"Thank you."

Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "I-It was no problem. I'm just glad that _punk_ won't be calling you Loony anymore."

"Really, Neville," she said, smiling brighter, "no one's every stuck-up for me like that. I mean, Ginny stops kids from calling me Loony, but she doesn't nearly kill them."

Neville blushed. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me."

Ginny tugged on Hermione's arm. "Come on," she whispered. "We should go now."

Hermione, who had been watching the two like a really good soap opera, having never seen Neville and Luna together in person, sadly ripped her eyes away from them. "Fine…," she mumbled, walking away with Ginny.

Right then, if you would have told Neville, "Hermione and Ginny just left," he probably would have answered, "Who's Hermione and Ginny?"

Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, Neville. Thank you…."

Neville was blushing so hard, he wasn't surprised if his face stayed permanently red. "I… um, uh… your welcome, I guess."

Luna laughed and looked up at him. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

Before he could answer, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

After she kissed him, she let her arms snake back down to her side. She smiled at him for one last time, turned around, and ran back to the castle.

Neville watched her the whole way down. He had just noticed that she kissed him on the same cheek as last weekend.

Neville silently promised _never_ to wash that cheek again.

And after that day, no one ever called Luna "Loony" again.


	8. Bad News for Neville

_Author's Note:_ Thank you, my loyal reviewers, who have stuck with this story from the beginning. And thanks, again, to** Indigo March**__for the help on this chapter. You rock, Indy!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Bad news for Neville

After Neville's little fight with Justin, people respected Luna much more. Even when Neville wasn't with her, people didn't dare call her Loony, half expecting Neville to jump out from behind a pillar and to start screaming hexes and yelling like mad man that foamed at the mouth when he was angry. "MY LUNA! NO ONE CALLS _MY_ LUNA _LOONY!" _Wait, did he just call her _my_ Luna?

Neville and Luna had been meeting by the lake every Friday. By now it had become a tradition amongst the two.

Neville felt like the happiest guy in the entire world. Nothing could get him down, nothing, nothing at all. Nothing, that is, except, someone asking Luna out.

It was about three weeks after Justin and Neville's fight. It was a Wednesday, and Neville felt great. Too bad his good mood would be gone by lunch.

He was walking to lunch, when he saw Luna walking into the castle, too.

"Luna!" he shouted, trying to get her attention. "Wait up!"

When he caught up with her, she smiled at him. "Hello, Neville."

The two walked up the steps to the Great hall, when, suddenly, they heard someone yelling, "Luna!"

They both whipped around to face Ernie Macmillan, smiling at them.

"Hi Neville," he said. After he greeted Neville, he then acted as if he wasn't there to begin with. "Luna," he asked, "will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Neville turned pale. He might as well have gotten down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

To Neville's horror, Luna grinned and said, "Sure."

Ernie smiled a giddy smile that made Neville want to run away and weep like a little girl. Did he hear right? Had she said yes? Was this a dream? Or was it just some cruel nightmare?

"Great," Ernie said. Neville had never felt such hatred toward a Hufflepuff, not even this much hatred toward Justin.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday."

Luna smiled and said, "See you then."

As Ernie walked away triumphantly, Neville had a bitter face on.

The smile disappeared from Luna's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said coldly, walking into the castle, and immediately wished he hadn't. The look on Luna's face said that she really _did_ care what was wrong. She followed him.

Neville sighed. "You said yes," he whispered.

Luna looked at him, eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

Neville looked hurt. "Why'd you say yes to Ernie?"

Luna looked down and said, "Well, I don't get many invitations to Hogsmeade, so when I do, I tend to say yes."

Neville stopped walking and so did Luna.

Didn't get that many invitations? Neville would take her to Hogsmeade everyday if they could. He had been planning on asking her Friday.

Stupid Ernie.

"Why would you say that?" Neville asked.

"Well," she said, "before you… um… _took care of_ Justin, I was Loony. Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call yourself that," Neville pleaded, grimacing at the fact that Luna would call _herself_ Loony.

"But I was," she said gently. "I was crazy old Loony. And, you know, that nickname tends to turn people off. So, I wasn't ever really the kind of girl never to go to Hogsmeade alone, without so much as even one friend to keep me company."

"Luna," Neville murmured, "don't say that." It pained him to hear her putting herself down and just acknowledging all the things people said about her.

Wait. Neville wondered if _he _had just been another one of those "invitations" she said yes to just to say yes?

Before Neville could get too worried, he remembered Luna had asked _him._

"What is it?" Luna said, grabbing Neville's arm. Neville was too upset to notice the tingle that went through his arm when she touched it, and to notice how close to him she was standing.

"Tell me," she said, lightly stoking his arm. "Please?"

He suddenly seemed to realize just how close she was standing, the pleading look in her eyes, and the fact that she was holding his arm.

He gulped and the look in his eyes softened. For a minute, Neville forgot why he was mad at her.

Then, a Hufflepuff prefect passed them and Neville remembered again.

He pulled away slightly. Luna kept a light hold on his arm.

"Neville!" Luna pulled him back to where he stood a moment before. Now she was even closer to him.

Neville released a shaky breath and said angrily, "You said yes to Ernie's 'invitation.'"

Luna looked confused. "Is that why you're upset?"

Neville gave her a shocked look and said, "Of course that's why I'm upset!"

Luna tilted her head to one side. "Why would me going to Hogsmeade with a nice boy, just as friends, bother you?"

Neville looked down. "Well, maybe he asked you as… I don't know… _more_ than friends?"

Luna looked down too, blushing slightly. "Neville! That's ridiculous! Why would I think of Ernie as more than friends?" She paused and looked up, a little hopeful. "Why do you care so much?"

Neville was blushing now, too.

"Well… I, um… uh…." He took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to tell her, without _really_ telling her. "Because, I… I care about you, Luna. I don't want you to get hurt."

Luna smiled at him and let her hand slip down from around his elbow, into his own hand. Neville felt his heart do a little dance. He held his breath.

"Don't worry, Neville," she said, slowly letting go of his hand. "We're just going as friends."

As she pulled away and turned into the Great Hall, Neville exhaled.

He had a feeling Ernie didn't _just_ see her as a friend.

* * *

Neville was thoroughly depressed the rest of the day.

Horrible thoughts kept popping up in his head.

What if Luna suddenly realized what a loser and how clumsy he really was and forgot all of the great things he'd done for her?

What if, after her day with Ernie, she decides to walk right up to Neville, stomp on his toes, laugh in his face and walk away?

What if she ran away with Ernie, forgot Neville's name and had three children: Luna Jr., Ernest, and Natasha?

Neville forced himself to think positively.

That didn't seem to last very long.

* * *

After what seemed like the _worst_ day of his teenage life, Neville headed back up to the common room.

He passed Hermione and mumbled something about, "She's not Loony… stupid Ernie."

He kept walking and Hermione just stared after him, utterly confused.

"What's up, Neville?"

Neville whipped around to face her. "Nothing! It's not like she said yes, or anything! Because… you know, just because I haven't made my move yet, doesn't mean she can go around saying yes to other guys or anything! Everything's fine, Hermione! Just peachy!"

Hermione sighed. "Ok, clearly, you're upset. Talk to me." She patted the chair next to her.

It reminded Neville of how Luna had said, pleadingly, "Tell me, Neville. Tell me what's wrong."

"NO!" Neville shouted. "NO! You know perfectly well what's wrong!"

Hermione shot him another confused look, just _slightly_ creeped out.

"Um… no, I don't, crazy."

Neville blushed. He had been talking to Luna in his mind.

"Sorry, Hermione."

He plopped down on the chair and sighed. "Women…," he muttered, but only for himself to hear.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "Now, tell me what happened."

Neville let go of a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "Ernie asked Luna to go to Hogsmeade with him."

Hermione watched him in anticipation. "And… what'd she say?"

Neville gulped and murmured, "Yes."

Hermione couldn't hear him. "Huh?"

Neville took another deep breath, thinking that the more he said it, the more he was just confirming it. "She said yes."

"Neville, speak up. I can't hear you."

"She said YES!" Neville screamed at the top of his lungs.

She surely heard him, now. Neville felt queasy.

"Oh, Neville! That's horrible! So, Luna was the girl…." She muttered the last part, half to herself.

"What?" Neville felt sick. He had a hunch he knew what she was talking about.

"Well, Ernie came to me today for help asking out a girl."

That wasn't Neville's hunch. He almost fell out of his chair.

"And what'd you tell him?"

Hermione looked down. "That's not really important…."

"Come on," Neville said, shaking her arm, "tell me what you told him. Did you crush his sprits?"

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. "No, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"I, um… I told him to go for it."

Neville couldn't breathe. "You _encouraged _him?!" He crossed his arms tightly and muttered, "Traitor."

Hermione gave him a shocked look. "How could I have possibly known he was talking about Luna?"

Neville refused to look at her. "You're still a traitor. Now Luna's going to fall right into his arms and forget all about me!"

"Neville! That's nonsense!" Then she leaned in and whispered, "Who in the right mind would trade _you_ for _Ernie?"_

Neville slouched in his chair. "It could happen, and it will! And it's your entire fault!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, maybe if you'd made your move sooner, this would've never happened!"

Neville blushed. "I wasn't ready yet!"

"Then don't go blaming it on me! If you had asked her ahead of time, that would've helped too."

"Sorry," Neville muttered, looking down, feeling embarrassed.

What if he _had_ waited too long to tell Luna how he felt?

The negative questions just kept popping up in his head.

What if he had waited so long that all Luna thought they were both ever going to be was friends?

Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Neville! I've been asking you the same question five times, now!"

"Oh, sorry," he said, looking around to make sure he _wasn't_ at Ernie and Luna's wedding. It had all been in his head. "What was the question again?"

Hermione sighed. "I said, 'When _were_ you planning to tell Luna how you felt?'"

Neville blushed a deep crimson. Then he did what he did best: babbled like an idiot under pressure. "I-I wasn't sure exactly when I was… uh, um… going to… tell her_… _about, uh… _said feelings—"_

Hermione groaned. "Merlin's beard, Neville, you won't even admit it to yourself! How can you possibly pull off telling her?"

Neville looked down. "I don't know!"

Hermione leaned forward eagerly and said, "Ok, Neville. Let's take this one step at a time: You have to first admit it to yourself. When I ask you this question, you'll answer truthfully. Just pour your heart out, Neville!"

Neville fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um… ok?" he answered uncertainly.

Hermione cleared her throat. "What do you think of Luna Lovegood?"

Neville sighed. "She's nice… and… she's, uh… pretty, I guess?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Neville! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to _pour your heart out!_ You have to tell me _everything_ you think of her!"

He gulped, and took in a shaky breath. "Ok. I'm ready."

She looked at Neville, concentrating hard, and repeated, "What do you think of Luna Lovegood?"

Neville closed his eyes. "I… I think… I think she's really nice… and she's wise, in her own way. And—And I think she's… she's—"

Hermione nodded. "Go on, Neville. Say it."

"I—I think she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She's pretty and funny, and," Neville smiled, "she likes me, even if it is only as a friend, for who I am. She understands what it's like not to fit in. And she's really honest… and… Hermione, I can't think of anything else."

He opened his eyes to find Hermione looking at him with a radiant smile on her face.

"Neville," she said, "that's the most _beautiful_ thing I _ever_ heard."

Neville looked down and blushed. "Thanks."

"Now," Hermione said, regaining her poker face, "tell me what you think of her in general. Is she just a friend to you? How do feel around her?"

He sighed. "I…I think of her… as… as much more than a friend. Whenever I'm around her, my palms get all sweaty, and even if I _did_ rehearse what I was going to say _fifty times,_ whenever she'd walk into the room, my mind would go _completely blank._ I'll babble like a blushing idiot, and she'd just smile and make me feel like everything's ok.

"And when she kisses my cheek or holds my hand, it feels as if I didn't even have a brain. I'll just stand there, and… and not do anything. Again she'll smile, and everything will be fine. And… and whenever she's around, I feel like there's nothing wrong in the world… like… like everything is alright."

Hermione was now sitting there, clutching her heart as if it was the most romantic thing she'd ever. "Oh… Neville. That's… That's the _sweetest_, most _thoughtful_ thing I've ever heard." She seemed to be drying a tear from her eye. She smiled at him. "You _have_ to tell her! You absolutely _have to tell her!"_

The smile that had been draped across his face suddenly disappeared.

"No. NO! I'm not ready!" Neville screamed desperately. "I can't do it yet!"

Hermione sat forward and said harshly, "When will you be ready, huh, Neville? When she moves in with Ernie? When, Neville, when?"

He blushed and shouted, "I don't know, ok?!"

He slunk into his seat and sighed.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and said, gently, "Neville, you have to let her know how you feel before she slips away between your fingers."

Neville moaned. "I know…. It's easy to tell you how I feel about her, but, like I said before, I get all… _nervous_ around her. It'd be a lot easier if she could just," he threw his arms up, signaling something else, "turn around while I tell her, that way I don't have to look into those, sincere, silver eyes."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Neville, that's it! You just can't look her in the eyes! That's what makes you nervous!"

He jumped back a little and said, "Hermione, I don't think that's going to help. I mean, I'm nervous whenever she's in the _room. _Not looking her in the eyes isn't going to help."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have to trust me on this. If you don't cooperate, it'll never work. You see how you just told me what you thought of her? Well, it'll be simple if you're just _not looking at her_. It's as simple as that."

"That'll never work," he said, hanging his head. "I'll just _let_ her get married to Ernie. And, maybe she'll read about my undying love for her in my last will and testament."

Hermione stared at him, slightly confused. "What did you just say?"

"I-I said I'll let her run away with Ernie."

"No, after that."

"Um… you mean about my last will and testament?"

"No. _Before_ that."

"Oh, you mean," Neville blushed, "what I said about my love for Luna?"

"Not just that," Hermione said, smiling and shaking his arm excitedly, "you said _undying_ love. You said you loved her! Undyingly!"

Neville looked down, trying not to grin, as Hermione kept giggling chanting so only he could hear, "Neville's in love! Neville's in love!"

"I'm not in love with her!" he said, trying to regain his pride. "I'm _in like_ with her."

She stopped giggling and just stared at Neville. "What?"

"In _like_ with her, not in _love._"

Hermione shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"Hmm… let's see," he said, faking trying to think hard. "The only difference is… oh, I don't know… _life and death!_ Hermione, you can't tell a girl you _love_ her until you know her for quite some time and you've both liked each other for a while, too. You have to like before you love. Just like you have to walk before you run."

"Well put," she said, sighing. "Well, _whatever_ you'd like to call it, you like Luna! I can't believe it, Neville!"

"Hermione, stop making such a big deal about it! I mean… it was bound to happen sometime."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She smoothed over nonexistent wrinkles on her uniform's skirt. "Anyway, I think I have an idea to win Luna back."

Neville sat forward and said, "I'm listening."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, usually, I'm against plans like this, but it seems we have no other option."

"What is it?"

"It's… It's jealousy, Neville. You have to make Luna jealous."

Neville shook his head. "Oh no, I could never do that. Can't we just—"

"No. You have to listen to me. If a girl _really_ likes you, she'll tend to get jealous really easily."

Neville thought over this. It _could_ work.

"Fine, I'll do it. But… who'll want to go to Hogsmeade with _me?_"

"Oh, Neville, don't think that way. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll go with you."

He looked down, highly doubting that.


	9. Jealousy for Luna

Chapter 9:

Jealousy for Luna

The next day, Neville walked out into the Great Hall feeling very nervous: He was going to ask a girl to go to Hogsmeade with him.

He had spent the entire night up with Hermione trying to figure out which _one_ girl in the _entire_ school, besides Luna, would go with him. That had proved difficult, because most girls would have rather went with Trevor to Hogsmeade than Neville. But, by the end of the night, they figured out the one girl who would go, even if it _was_ just out of sympathy.

As he was sitting down, he noticed Cho Chang was staring at him. Wait, Cho Chang staring at _him?_ Since he had sat down next to Harry, he safely assumed it was Harry she was staring at.

But Luna sure didn't know that.

When she sat down about five seats away from where Cho sat with her friends, giggling and pointing at the Gryffindor table, Luna, naturally, became curious.

There was Cho, giggling and pointing at, wait, _Neville?_ She sat there and watched the older Ravenclaw girls for some time, before she couldn't handle the rage that had been swelling up inside her.

She shot up from her seat and stalked over to where Cho sat.

"Cho, honey," she said angrily, "would you mind putting your eyeballs back into your head?"

Cho looked down, giggling even harder now. "Oh, you saw that?"

Luna crossed her arms tightly, feeling the most infuriated she had _ever_ felt. "Yeah, I saw that! And don't think I won't tell him!"

Cho stopped laughing and looked up at Luna in horror. "Luna, please don't. I'm not really sure how I feel about him! And… then there's Cedric—"

"Oh, don't worry," she snarled. "I'll tell Ceddy for you. And would you _stop_ looking at him?! Neville's _mine!"_ Wait, what? Did she really just say that?

Cho gave her a confused look. "Who's Neville? I was talking about _Harry._ Who were _you_ talking about?"

Luna blushed and let her crossed arms unfold. "Oh, um, sorry. Don't worry, Cho, I… I won't tell Harry or Cedric. Good luck with that, by the way."

Cho smiled at her. "Thanks."

When Luna turned to sit back down, Cho tugged her on arm. Luna stood back where she had been a moment before.

"Oh, and," Cho said, her smile getting larger, "good luck with Neville."

Luna blushed even harder and managed a grin. "Thank you."

She walked back to where she had been sitting, feeling completely embarrassed.

* * *

When it was nearly time to leave, Neville thought it was now or never. He had to get up and ask her.

He walked over to where Lavender Brown was seated with her best friend Parvati Patil. Neville took a deep breath and walked forward.

When he arrived at the table, Parvati smiled at him.

"Hi, Neville," she said brightly.

Lavender looked up at him. "Hey, Neville."

"Um… Parvati?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and sat a little forward. "Yeah?"

"Um… I-I was just wondering… uh, you know, if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Parvati blushed and giggled with Lavender. After she could breathe from all the giggling, she turned to Neville and said, "I'd love to."

He grinned. "Ok, well, see you around."

"I'll meet you in the common room on Saturday, Neville."

"Ok, bye, then," he said, unable to believe what had just happened.

Parvati waved and giggled harder. "Bye."

Luna had seen the whole exchange from the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

As Luna left the Great Hall, headed toward Charms, Neville ran close behind her.

"Luna! Luna, wait!"

She started to run up the stairs, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Why, _why_ did she have to pick _now_ to lose her cool?

Neville caught up to her and tried to get her attention. "Luna! Hey, Luna!"

She just ran faster. Eventually, Neville caught up with her again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stopping her from running away.

"Luna! What's the matter?"

Luna didn't look at him, she just stared at the ground. "Why did you ask Parvati to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did! Why'd you ask her? Do you… do you--" She couldn't finish the thought.

"What? I can't go to Hogsmeade with someone? You're going with Ernie!"

She gave him a shocked look. She had forgotten about Ernie for a second. "I-I… sure, I guess. But," she said, trying to find the right wording for her question. When she couldn't seem to find the exact words, she gave up and sighed.

"Luna," Neville began, grabbing her shoulders so she could look him in the eyes, a concerned look filled his face, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I guess you can go to Hogsmeade with her. She's—She's a very… pretty girl." Luna fought back tears. She ripped away from Neville's grasp and ran to the Charms classroom.

She could faintly hear Neville, yelling after her. "Luna! Wait! Come back!"

* * *

All of that day, all Luna could think about was Neville, on Saturday, with his arm around Parvati. Luna wanted nothing more than for the peppy little Gryffindor girl to drown in the Black Lake.

Her usual calm-and-cool self was tossed out the window and shattered into a million pieces. She was going to the bathroom all day, finding herself choking back endless tears. And whenever she saw Parvati in the halls, it took every ounce of her self-control not to reach over and strangle the living daylights out of her.

Ginny was the only one who seemed to notice how strangely Luna was acting. How often was it that Luna Lovegood tried to kill someone, anyway?

She hurried to catch up with Luna after Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were on their way to lunch, so stopping her wouldn't be so hard.

"Luna," she said, running up beside her. "There you are. Man… you sure can run fast…."

"Oh! Hello Ginny." Her eyes seemed to be puffier than usual. "How—How are you?"

Ginny frowned slightly and said, "That's not important. What I came to talk about was how _you're_ doing. What's the matter, Luna? You seem down in the dumps."

"N-Nothing's wrong," she half said, half hiccupped.

"Luna…. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

All of a sudden, Luna broke down. She whimpered softly and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Ginny's eyes widened and she grabbed Luna's wrist.

"Not here you don't," she said, steering them both into an empty classroom.

Ginny put her arm around Luna's shoulders and gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. When Luna only started to cry harder, Ginny tried to get something out of her.

"Luna, what happened?" she asked, still trying to calm her down. "Who did this to you? I'll make them regret the day they were born." Ginny started to snarl menacingly. "I'll make them break down and cry."

"N-Neville!" Luna managed to choke out.

"_Neville_ did this?"

Luna nodded and shook her head. She was positively howling now.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ginny asked, completely bewildered.

Luna commanded herself to pull it together. After a while, she managed to calm herself down enough to say, "Yes and no."

Ginny tilted her head to one side. "So, it _was_ him, but… he… he didn't _know _he hurt you?"

Luna nodded violently.

"Oh, Luna," Ginny said, softly rubbing her shoulders again. "How'd he do it?"

"He… he…," Luna tried to control herself enough so she could tell Ginny what had happened. "In the Great Hall today," she barely managed to calmly whisper, "I… I saw Neville and he… was talking to Parvati and Lavender. And then… then he asked Parvati to go to Hogsmeade with him." She started to cry again.

Ginny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Luna, that's horrible! But… why'd he ask _her?_ Wasn't he going to go with _you?_"

Luna suddenly hiccupped and stopped crying. She blushed and looked down.

"Well, we would be… but _Ernie_ asked me to go to Hogsmeade yesterday and… and I said yes."

Ginny looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Why did you say yes?"

"B-Because, Neville hadn't asked me yet, and I thought he didn't _want_ to go to Hogsmeade with me again."

"So, first you said yes to Ernie…," Ginny muttered, slowly nodding her head as if she suddenly understood. "Luna! Can't you see what he's doing?!"

Luna jumped back a little, slightly startled. "No, what?"

"He's trying to make you _jealous!_ First you hurt him by saying yes to Ernie—oh, don't you see it, Luna? He _wanted_ to ask you but couldn't because Ernie beat him to it! It all makes sense! And now he's trying to make you jealous of Parvati!"

Luna looked up. "He… he was going to ask me?" She felt like a complete and utter idiot.

"Yes! Luna, he likes you!"

Luna's cheeks flushed and she smiled. "He likes _me?_ How do you know? He _really_ likes me?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Yes, he likes you a lot! I know because he told me and Hermione. He needed some advice and help." She rolled her eyes. "Boys…."

"But, he's trying to make me jealous?"

"Yeah, and he's using Parvati to do it. Can't you see it? He's toying with your emotions!"

Luna suddenly shot up, tears gone from her face, and said, "Fine, if that's the way he wants to play it, then let the games begin!"

She stormed out of the classroom. Ginny looked after her.

"Uh oh," she muttered, knowing that if you _ever_ made Luna Lovegood angry, things were _not_ going to be pretty.

* * *

Luna walked back into the Great Hall. It wasn't unusual for students to be late to lunch, so not that many people stared at her as she strode determinedly into the hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

No one stared, that is, except Neville. He watched her sit down and begin to stab her eggs with great force. Once, she looked up at him then looked right back down and kept bashing her eggs, this time with even _more_ force.

Neville grimaced after every blow Luna landed on the eggs. Poor eggs, what'd they ever do to her?

When it was almost time to leave to their next class, Neville got up and saw Luna doing to same. He smiled and walked toward her, ready to walk her to class. But she wasn't headed toward his side, she was headed to the Hufflepuff table.

There was Ernie, sitting alone at his side of the table, one of the last ones left at the Hufflepuff table. Luna marched right up to him and sat down directly to his left.

Neville, being only about five feet away, dived to a position where Luna and Ernie could not see him.

Ernie jumped back a little, but then said in a cool voice, "Luna! What are you doing here?"

Luna giggled a girlish giggle, a sound that had never before dared to escape her throat.

"I just came to see how you were," she said in a sweet voice. Neville could see her hand slipping closer and closer toward Ernie's. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Oh, ok. Well, I've been good," Ernie said. He smiled at her. "First, I went to Transfiguration! We had a difficult test in there, and I'm not sure if I passed. Then we—as in the Hufflepuffs—we had Potions. Now let me tell you something about Potions, Ms. Lovegood, Professor Snape is a bloody wanker! You have to get on his _good_ side to get a passing grade in there. Either that, or you have to be a bloody Slytherin. Gosh! I'm glad you're not a Slytherin, you probably would've bashed my face in!" Ernie paused for a deep breath. He failed to miss Luna's twitching eye and quickly asked, "So, how've you been?"

"I've been great!" She said, slapping a hand to her eye to keep it from twitching. Her hand had just come to rest on Ernie's.

Ernie didn't even look shocked. He just sat there, a goofy grin on his face. Neville snarled at him. That should've been _his_ goofy grin.

Luna turned her head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of Neville: There he sat, looking at the two of them, with an expression of malice on his face. She smiled to herself and turned back around.

Neville ducked. Had she seen him? Would she accuse him of spying, even though that was _exactly_ what he was doing?

She turned to Ernie and said, voice littered with charm, "Well, I guess I should get going. See you after class." And then, she bent down and did the unimaginable: she kissed him on the cheek.

Neville sat there, absolutely stunned. He was about ready to commit murder. Well, it could have been worse. Her lips could've migrated a little to the right and—

He stopped himself as he saw Ernie smile up at her.

"See you later, Luna."

"Bye Ernie," she said, leaving him grinning there like an idiot. When she passed Neville's hiding place, he heard her say, "And bye, Neville."

He sat there for almost a whole minute. She _had_ seen him there. She knew he was going to be there.

"Oh," he whispered to himself, "it's on now, girlfriend! Even though, you know, you're not my girlfriend! Yet!"

Neville then noticed he was getting odd stares from the Slytherins who were passing by his spot at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, when Neville went out to the lake, he scanned the shore for two faces: Parvati and Luna.

There was Luna, at their usual spot, sitting at the foot of the tree, as if nothing was wrong. But, Neville could see, that Ernie stood with his friends, not too far away. Away, yes, but he was still there.

And there was Parvati, standing with Lavender and her twin sister, Padma.

Neville walked over to where Parvati stood, almost an entire ten feet away from where Luna was.

Luna turned to Neville, seeing that he was headed toward, not her, but _Parvati._ She narrowed her eyes and watched as Neville strode on over there and tapped Parvati's shoulder.

Parvati turned around. Luna could hear what they were saying from where she was, Parvati had just nearly screamed, "Neville!" and greeted him with her usual bright hello.

Padma dully said, "Hi," as if she disapproved of Neville. Or maybe she was just jealous of her sister going to Hogsmeade with someone?

Lavender just waved and said, "Hey."

Luna got up, leaned a little forward and heard Neville greeting them, giving each girl a compliment in turn, which made Padma's ears turn pink and reconsider what she had thought of him when he said she had lovely eyes. Boy, Neville was quite the charmer….

Now all the girls' attention was on him. He just stood there and smiled and let his hand slowly fall around Parvati's waist.

Luna's eyes widened and she gasped hugely, slapping a hand to her heart, and then quickly covered her mouth, afraid the whole wizarding world had heard her. Now she was ready to assassinate Parvati Patil.

Luna could see the back of Parvati's neck turn red as Neville began to talk, his arm still draped across her waist.

"So, ladies, how've your days been?"

While Lavender went on and on talking about the complicated Charms test, and Padma started to say it wasn't all that hard, that it was rather easy, Luna could see Parvati leaning closer toward Neville. She began to rest her head on his shoulder. Luna heard her sigh.

Luna made the mistake of leaning a little too close toward the scene that she tripped over a stray branch and lost her balance: She fell flat on her face right behind Neville.

The four quickly whipped around. Luna looked up at them, only _really_ looking at Neville, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Sorry, I'm fine," she said, hastily getting up. She could see the smirk on Neville's face and backed away quickly.

"Luna, are you ok?" he asked. There was a look of triumph on his face.

"I'm fine," she said. Luna turned on her heel and started to run. When she reached the castle, she muttered to herself, as if to confirm if it was really true, "I'm fine…."

* * *

"Neville, you idiot!"

Ginny was in Neville's dormitory, yelling and scolding him. Hermione sat, not too far away, in the room, too. She, for one, wanted _no _part in their argument.

Neville tried to defend himself. "You should have seen the look on her face, though! Then she walked right by and said, 'And bye, Neville,' and it was devious and cruel!"

"Well, what about what _you_ did to her?! That was pretty cruel!"

"Why would she even do that?" Neville asked, half to himself.

"Neville, you're so stupid. She likes you! Now she's trying to make _you_ jealous!"

Neville heard nothing after, 'she likes you.' He just sat there with an idiotic smile on his face. He started to laugh lightly and blush.

"—and Neville, don't think Luna can't--"

"She likes me?" he asked, in a tone that had the same comparison as to having a little too much butterbeer.

Hermione grinned at him, speaking for the first time. "Of course, Neville! She _really_ likes you!"

He kept giggling and blushing until Ginny finally dropped her scolding and sat down next to them.

"How do you guys know she likes me?" he asked, suddenly doubting the whole idea that Luna Lovegood could like him.

Ginny sighed and said, "Well, Luna told me…." She paused for a moment and then went on saying, "She told me that you were sweet and funny, and that she really liked you."

Neville went on giggling and swaying in his chair.

She liked him, she _really_ liked him.

He suddenly frowned. And he had _ruined _it by asking Parvati to go to Hogsmeade!

He groaned and slumped in his chair, wondering if he would ever have the chance to win Luna back.


	10. Butterbeers and true confessions

_Author's Note: _I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

By the way, Luna is _supposed_ to be unnaturally temperamental in the jealousy chapters because _**love**_is controlling her emotions! She's a fool in _love!_

* * *

Chapter 10:

Butterbeers and true confessions

That Friday night, Neville felt depressed. He had finally found out that Luna liked him, but he had blown it. Her meeting with Ernie _could have_ been just as friends, after all. Maybe if he hadn't asked Parvati….

He decided to pay his house-elf friend in the kitchens a visit. After all, it had been a while since he last saw him.

Neville jumped out of the portrait hole; it was around ten o'clock. He didn't care that he was breaking curfew. He was just looking for a chance to get away.

He crept through the halls, trying _very_ hard not to make a sound, until, finally, he reached the portrait of the bowl of fruits. He tickled the pear and leaped sneakily into the kitchen.

There was Dobby, his house-elf friend, who he had seen in the Gryffindor common room once, very late at night. After that, Neville kept coming back to the kitchen to see him.

"Hey, Dobby," he said, waving at the house-elf.

Dobby tripped over his long sweater in his hurry to get to Neville, and came to stand in front of him. "Neville Longbottom, such a great pleasure to see you!"

Neville smiled. "Dobby, would you mind getting me a few butterbeers?"

Dobby nodded his head madly. "Of course, Neville Longbottom! Dobby would do _anything_ for you!"

He ran off to the kitchen's storages and Neville grabbed a chair. He sat down and sighed, thinking about how he had completely destroyed his friendship with Luna. Or… had he?

Before he could finish his mental debate, Dobby came back with three butterbeers in his hands.

"Dobby wasn't sure how many Neville wanted, so he grabbed three," he said cheerfully.

He set down all three in front of Neville. Neville stared at them with wide eyes. He had never had more than _one butterbeer_ at a time in his _entire_ life. Well… maybe tonight was an exception, since he felt so depressed….

Dobby sat down across from him as he opened the first bottle.

Neville pointed to one of the bottles. "Do you want one, Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head. "Oh no, butterbeers have too much effect on us house-elves. Dobby will just sit and watch… maybe talk."

Neville slurped down the first one in nearly two gulps. After he had gotten the _very_ last drop out of the bottle, he set it down hard on the table and gave a sigh of relief.

"So, Neville Longbottom," Dobby said looking at Neville intently, "what brings you to the kitchens?"

Neville looked up and suddenly felt defenseless. The next thing he knew, he was telling a house-elf all about his problems.

He started to tell Dobby about Luna.

"It all started when I crashed into her in the corridor--"

He went on rambling about Luna. He told Dobby all about their experiences together. He talked for what seemed like an hour.

"And-And she just said, 'Yes!' I really wanted to ask her, but… stupid Ernie… stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Ernie!"

Neville was chugging down his second one. It felt great! Almost as if the entire world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Dobby was nodding sympathetically. "Yes, of course, Neville. A girl would be lucky to have you!"

Neville kept going on and on and on. "And then I tried to make her jealous, but it backfired! It backfired, Dobby!" Neville was so flooded with emotions, he was nearly in tears: He was hungrily sucking down the third butterbeer.

Dobby was now nearly in tears, too, trying to relate to Neville. "Oh no, Neville Longbottom! It failed! She didn't fall for Master Neville!"

After a while of this going back and forth, Neville told Dobby he had to go. Or… was it, _three_ Dobbys?

He stumbled out of the kitchen and walked crookedly back to the common room. Well, he _was_ headed toward the common room, except, he got confused and went in the direction of the Charms classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had been helping Professor Flitwick grade all of the Charms homework the students had handed in. She was leaving the classroom, and was on her way to the Ravenclaw common room, when… she saw a figure ahead of her.

She hurried forward, trying to see who the person was. He seemed to be talking to a wall….

Luna gasped and ran toward the person. It was Neville. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he seemed to be having trouble standing up straight.

"Neville!" Luna half whispered, half screamed. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Neville groaned, then said, "Too many… too many…. Three butterbeers, Professor… _three!"_

Luna had no idea why he was calling her Professor, but, frankly, she didn't care. Neville was nearly passing out! Luna grabbed him under the arms and tried to lift him up into a straighter position.

He looked up at the ceiling, confused. "Why's the ceiling purple?"

Luna looked up, too. "It's not."

Neville giggled. "I have a secret."

She looked at him with curiosity, still trying to hold him up, "What is it?"

He smiled and made a gesture for her to come closer with his finger. "Come here. You have to come closer."

Luna slid a little closer to Neville. He whined. "Closer! I have to whisper it!"

She scooted her head and turned to the side, so her ear was facing Neville. He leaned closer and whispered, still giggling, "I like Luna Lovegood."

Luna jumped back, surprised. "Really?" she said, trying to fight back to smile that was forming on her face.

Neville nodded slowing and strangely. "I like her a lot. _ A lot."_

Luna's smile grew wider and she blushed.

Neville kept going. "She's pretty, and smart, and funny, and pretty, and nice… and pretty."

Luna was blushing even harder, now. Neville had just called her pretty… _three times._

"And she," Neville said, then paused, as if trying to get his thoughts together, "she knows me. She likes plants. I like plants. She laughs at my jokes… and she's nice to me… and," he said, moving closer to whisper something, "she kissed me. Twice." He pointed to his cheek and said sleepily, "Right here."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but Neville cut her off.

"And… I'm gonna marry her." Luna blushed a very deep ruby. He nodded and said, "And, when I come home, she's gonna be there, and I'll call her sweetheart, I'm allowed to call her sweetheart after we're married. And she's gonna kiss me _every day,"_ He went on, muttering, "_Every day,"_ repeatedly, as if it were some sort of vow.

Luna grabbed a slipping Neville and tried to help him regain his balance. "Neville, let's go. I have to get you to the common room. It's nearly midnight."

Neville stood rooted to where he was. "First," he said, sounding as serious as a drunken fourteen-year-old could sound. "Promise me something."

"What?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Luna."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused. But she didn't have much time to think about what Neville had just said: He had just doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Neville! Neville, are you alright?"

You know, there are a few things Prince Charming's not supposed to do to Cinderella. One of those things is throwing up all over her shoes.

But Luna didn't care for the throw-up: Neville was on the floor, now, nearly passed out. She bent down and quickly wiped the barf off her shoes with the foot of her robes. She placed her hand on the back of his head and tried to lift it up.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

His eyes opened slightly and he said, "I'm ready for the test, Professor." Then, he fainted.

Luna lifted him up, placing one arm over her shoulders, and steered him to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Neville shot up quickly. He was on his bed in the Gryffindor tower. How he got there, he had no idea. Then, he saw a blonde head at the foot of his bed. Her back was turned to him.

"Luna?"

She turned quickly around and smiled. "Well, look who's awake and aware of what he's doing." She reached over to where he sat and hugged him. Neville just sat there, eyes wide.

After she pulled away, Neville asked, "How long was I out?"

"'Bout three hours." She said it as if she was just discussing the weather: completely neutral.

He sat up straighter. "It's three o'clock in the morning?!"

"Oh, I didn't mind staying up." She smiled at him.

"Did I get up before now?"

"Well, you got up once to tell me to feed the canary, but," she grinned at him, "I hardly think that counts."

Neville blushed and said, "Yeah… I hardly remember what I even said."

"So," Luna said, the smile receding from her face, "you don't remember _anything?"_

Neville thought hard. "No. I only remember going to see Dobby, and… that's it. It's all a blur after the three butterbeers."

Luna laughed and sat right next to him. "So, it was _only_ _three_ butterbeers?"

Neville frowned, looking confused. "Well, yeah. But, for me, that's like three bottles of fire whiskey." A new question popped up in his head. "How'd you get me in here, anyway?"

Luna smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, as it turns out, you had all the passwords written on a sheet of paper in your pocket. I had to lie to the fat lady and say I was a Gryffindor. And when I got in, the only person in the common room was Hermione. She asked me what had happened and I told her about… um, your little performance out there. Anyway, she helped me bring you up to the dormitory. The boys were all asleep, so only me and Hermione know what happened to you… and the fat lady."

Neville gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I'd heard about this from Ron till the day I _leave_ Hogwarts."

Luna laughed and brought her other hand up to his forehead. "Oh, good. Your temperature went down."

He looked at her, puzzled. "My temperature was up?"

Luna grinned and brought her hand back down. "Yeah, I guess that's just another affect it has on you."

"So," he said, "could you enlighten me on the things I said while I was… you know--"

Luna blushed and looked down.

"Oh, come on," Neville pleaded. "Was it really _that_ bad?"

"No… not _exactly_…." Luna tried to stall for time. "Are those new socks?"

Neville looked down at his feet. "T-That's not important! What'd I say?"

"Well," she said, trying to beat around the fact he'd mentioned marriage, "you said the ceiling was purple, you called me Professor, you… um, you told me you were ready for a test."

"Is that all I said?"

"Um… no. You also mentioned a few other things… you called me pretty."

Neville blushed. "Did I say anything else?"

Luna looked hastily down at her watch. "Wow! It's three thirty! I have to go, Neville. But, you can ask Hermione about what you said, I told her."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She then pulled her hand away from his and ran out of the dormitory. Neville barely had time to say goodbye.

Neville slumped against his pillow and slowly let his eyes drift shut. He had a big and confusing day ahead of him.

* * *

_Author's (other) Note: _Ok, my loyal readers, are you ready for this? Here's a question for all of you out there that I _need _answered: What color are Neville's eyes?

Now, I need a fact. This information will come in handy in my later chapters. If you know for sure, I want to know, too!! If it's just an opinion, shut your cake-holes and don't tell me. See, I've always thought his eyes were brown, but then I heard that were a light bluish-greenish color. Then I _also_ heard they were blue… and… I FEEL CONFUSED!!

So, if you know, INFORM ME!

If you don't, please review anyway!

* * *


	11. Dates, jealousy, and really sweet kisses

_Author's Note: _I got the warm-fuzzies while writing this chapter…. Hope you love it!

Bloody wanker's a funny word. I use it _a lot_ in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who tried to give me Neville's eye color. I have now concluded that his eyes are blue. That's what JK Rowling said, anyway. Thanks, Florescent Moon for finding that out for me! :)

Oh, and thanks, _again, _for the help on this chapter, Indy! That's Indigo March, everyone, Indigo March. She the GREATEST!

WARNING: This chapter contains random snogs, lots of jealousy, some minor bad language, and very sweet fluffy moments.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Dates, jealousy, and really sweet kisses

"I said _what?!"_

Neville had come to ask Hermione what he had said to Luna that night he drank _a little _too much butterbeer. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't.

"You said you were going to marry her, called her pretty three times, called her nice, funny and smart, oh, and then you whispered, 'Don't tell Luna.'"

Neville groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "No… no… this can't be happening…. No…."

Hermione frowned. "What's the matter? You told her how you feel, shouldn't you feel liberated?"

Neville looked up. "Not if she heard my confession from a drunken Neville! Why, why, why did I say that?" He now found it necessary to hit himself in the head after every _why_.

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Neville, stop it. No, really, stop trying to hit yourself! Neville, you don't want me to curse your hands to your sides, do you?"

"No," he moaned miserably.

"I thought not." She released his wrist and pointed at her watch. "Now, hurry up. You told Parvati you'd meet her in twenty minutes!"

Neville grumbled something about not wanting to go and dragged his feet back up to his dormitory.

* * *

Parvati stood, waiting for Neville, at the bottom of the staircase. She tapped her foot and swayed around a bit, patiently waiting for Neville to descend the stairs.

Finally, he came down. When he got to the bottom, he held his arm out for Parvati to take.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She giggled and took his arm. "We shall."

They marched out of the common room and out to the grounds of the castle. As they walked, people watched and whispered. Parvati, being the social butterfly and cheerful person she was, waved and greeted everyone they passed. Just because Neville was a little frozen, didn't mean she couldn't lead.

* * *

Luna was standing outside, Ernie right beside her. He had started talking to her about something of no importance whatsoever. She was feeling unnaturally moody. Neville didn't remember _anything!_

"—and then I said, you know what, Hannah? You're a bloody wanker!"

Luna sighed. "Ernie, do you particularly _like_ to call people 'bloody wankers'?"

But he was too busy fuming about Hannah Abbott to reply. "—she thinks she can go around snogging some random guy every other Wednesday! And _look_ who she's going to Hogsmeade with _this_ time! Colin _Creevy_! The nerve of that _insufferable man_—if you could even _call_ him a man. He's a bloody wanker!"

Luna rolled her eyes. There it was again. _Bloody Wanker._ You know, she's getting really sick of Ernie. She'd rather go to Hogsmeade alone—or with Neville! But _nooooooo!_ Neville had his arm draped around _Parvati_, that peppy, preppy, cheerful, nice-to-everyone, sunshine-y, _GRYFFINDOR!_ Luna shuddered. She was thinking murderous thoughts again.

"ENOUGH ABOUT _**YOU**_, ERNIE! HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT THERE'RE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS _BLOODY_ WANKER-FILLED UNIVERSE?! OR, MAYBE THAT THOUGHT JUST _ESCAPED _YOU! AND, YOU KNOW WHAT, MAYBE _THAT'S_ WHY HANNAH ABBOTT WON'T GIVE YOU TIME OF DAY! YOU'RE A BLOODY WANKER YOURSELF!"

Oops. Had she just said that out-loud? Ernie only stared at her. "My word, woman, what's wrong with you?! I hardly said a _word_!"

Luna threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. Gritting her teeth together she said, "Sure you did, Ernie! _**Sure you did."**_

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted—"

Luna sighed explosively, not even attempting to pretend she wasn't annoyed, because, truth be told, she was _very_ annoyed.

"Guess what, Ernie?" said Luna as he rambled on about Hannah Abbott, not paying her the slightest bit of attention, "I hate you!"

Had she just said _that_ aloud, too?

But Luna didn't have to bother worrying if he'd heard her or not, since he just kept talking.

"—and then she was all like, 'Yeah, well, I don't care if you call me a bloody wanker, Ernie. And you know what, you can take your comments and shove them up your'—"

Luna groaned. Neville had just walked by, his arm resting rather _too_ comfortably around Parvati's waist, laughing quietly with her, all smiles and giggles. Well, it could've been worse, Neville's hand could've slipped a little bit more south—

Luna shook herself forcibly and nearly screamed as Ernie grabbed her roughly by the hand, just as Hannah Abbott happened to walk by holding hands with Colin Creevy.

"OH!" Ernie exclaimed, catching the attention of both Hannah _and_ Neville. "LUNA! DON'T MOVE SO FAST WITH ME! I'M NOT READY!"

"What the heck are you talking about, you bloody wanker?! Oh, Nargles, now you've got _me_ saying that!" Luna shouted, cheeks flaming as Neville's eyebrows raced north. "You're the one who just grabbed my hand out of nowhere—"

"What are _you_ talking about, you bloodier wanker?" said Ernie, blushing as _Hannah's_ eyebrows traveled North.

Luna saw Parvati lean close—_too_ close for Luna's liking—to Neville and whisper in his ear loud enough for her to 'happen' to overhear, "Do couples _usually_ call each other 'Bloody Wankers'?"

"SHUT UP, PARVATI!" Luna roared, turning to her. She was so angrily out of character, it's wasn't even funny.

"Um, Vati, maybe we should leave—" said Neville, a look of uneasiness on his face.

Right there, Luna lost it. _VATI? HE GAVE HER A NICKNAME? A PET NAME? A LOVER'S NAME? _And all he ever called _her_ was "LUNA!" Luna this, and Luna that, and 'Hey, Luna, how are you?' But never a cute nickname like _Vati!_

And then, with Neville, Parvati, Colin, and Hannah watching, Luna grabbed Ernie's face and kissed him.

Neville's mouth dropped to the floor and he gasped for air, like it had been smacked out of him. She had _kissed_ him. All Neville got was kisses on the _cheek!_ He never got lip action!

Neville fainted and Parvati screamed his name. But just as quickly he jerked awake.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he screamed for everyone gathered to hear. Without another word he got up, took Parvati's face into his hands and kissed _her_. Parvati's eyes widened with shock. Neville Longbottom was _kissing _her. She pulled away, staring at him.

"Whoa," was all she said.

Luna was ready to explode.

Hannah was gawking at Ernie, and just as quickly, her shock was replaced with fury. She turned to Colin and grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips forcefully to his. Colin didn't know what hit him.

Ron, who was walking by with Hermione and Harry, suddenly screamed, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RANDOM SNOGS?!"

"Random Snogs? Where?!" said Fred and George, who were also walking by.

"WHERE'S ANGELINA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!" Fred shouted.

Neville was so enraged, he didn't say another word.

Luna could have killed someone with one punch.

Ernie was feeling fairly embarrassed.

Hannah was furious.

Colin had _no_ clue what had just happened.

Parvati, on the other hand, was rather happy.

Suddenly, it was time for them to walk to Hogsmeade. Neville grumpily walked with Parvati, with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Parvati just stood there happily, tracing her fingers on Neville's arm, giggling and whispering in his ear.

Luna walked, keeping a forced hold on Ernie's hand. Hannah kept glaring at them, Colin's arm around her shoulder. She cuddled close to Colin, seeing that Ernie was staring at her from the corner of his eye.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they all drifted apart. Colin and Hannah went to Madam Puddifoot's, while Neville and Parvati, as well as Luna and Ernie, went to the Three Broomsticks. Luna stared at Parvati through narrowed eyes: Neville was taking her to Three Broomsticks. That was _their_ place!

Luna clenched her fist and walked alongside Ernie into the pub. They sat down at a table. To Luna's discontent, Neville sat with _Vati _at a table nearly right next to theirs.

She grinded her teeth as she looked over at the two. They were speaking loud enough that Luna could hear every word.

"So, Nevy," Parvati said, combing back a piece of stray hair from Neville's face with her finger, "what exactly are we going to do today?" Ever since Neville had kissed her, it felt as if she was under a love potion.

"Um… I didn't really plan ahead. I was just going to have us do stuff as we go along, I—um…."

It took every fiber in Luna's being not to reach over and _slaughter_ Parvati. She leaned closer to Ernie and held onto his hand. She started talking in her sweet voice.

"Ernie, would you mind ordering the butterbeers?" She batted her eyelashes several times.

Ernie's brain was still shocked about what had happened earlier, so it took him a while to hear her. "Oh, um… sure."

Luna saw Neville look at her from the corner of his eye.

When Ernie got up, Luna quickly grabbed his hand. "Oh, and, Ernie?" She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Ernie blushed and ran off to get the butterbeers.

Neville felt fury surge through him. He cuddled Parvati closer. "Vati, what do you want to drink? It's on me."

_Vati_ shrugged. "I'm fine. Why don't you pick for me, Nevy?"

Luna felt furious. _Nevy? NEVY?! ANOTHER LOVER'S NAME?!_ Ernie had left the table, so Luna didn't have anyone to call cute while Neville was watching.

Neville smiled and bent down. He planted a kiss on her cheek. Luna was positively breathing fire now.

He got up to order their drinks. Parvati sighed when he was out of sight and giggled to herself. She turned to face Luna.

"Oh, hi, Luna! I didn't know you were going to be here!" she said, as if she was in a trance. She sighed again and said, "Isn't Neville the greatest? He's such a gentlemen! And he's _so_ nice!" She traced her fingers over the table.

Luna gritted her teeth to stop herself from saying words she'd regret, and not to mention her father would be ashamed she'd use that kind of language, and said, "Well, I'm glad you two are having… _fun_. Ernie's quite the prize, too. He's… well he's," she paused, trying to think of another word to describe Ernie besides _Bloody Wanker, _"well, he's just _Ernie."_

Parvati smiled and squealed, "Look! He's coming back!"

There he was, Neville, marching back, two butterbeers in hand. Luna seethed with rage. That's what _they_ always got! Ernie was coming back, too. When he approached the table, Luna grabbed his arm and hauled it down to get him to sit.

Luna could see Neville looking at her before he sat down. She saw him slide in next to Parvati and set down the drinks: Parvati wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luna quickly yelled, "Oh!" catching Neville's attention, as she pretended to fall. Ernie caught her, slightly startled.

"Luna! Are—are you ok?"

Neville felt himself snarling. He wasn't surprised if he would start foaming at the mouth.

Luna smiled up at Ernie, seeing Neville's face. "I am now."

Ernie blushed and helped her sit back down. As he threw himself into a conversation about absolutely nothing, again, Luna snuck a peek at Neville. What she saw nearly made her want to scream.

There he was, holding Parvati, drinking his butterbeer, listening intently as she spoke. He was smiling at her, laughing and whispering in her ear. Parvati was laughing, too, blushing like crazy.

And then, Luna did something either really clever, or _really_ stupid. She grabbed Ernie by the collar and pressed his lips to her's. Then she pulled away and screamed, "Ernie! What was that for?!"

Neville gawked at her. She. Just. Kissed. Him. Again. _AGAIN! _She barely even knew him! Neville had known her _way_ longer than he did! All he _ever_ got were kisses on the cheek!

Ernie blinked. "Wh-What? I didn't—"

Luna, seeing that Neville was staring at them, pulled him in again and silenced him with her lips.

When she pulled away, she screeched, "Ernie! Would you stop?!"

"What did I do?! You're the one who keeps—"

Luna lifted her hand up signaling for Ernie to be quiet. "Ernie, please stop talking, it'll be a nice change."

Ernie grumpily sipped his butterbeer, while Neville went back to adoring Parvati. Luna drank her butterbeer quietly: It tasted bitter. Maybe it was because Neville didn't come there with her. Maybe it was because she felt sick seeing him with _VATI. _Or, maybe it was because _Ernie _had put something in it....

Before long, Luna had finished her weird-tasting butterbeer and gotten up. Ernie, who had finished too, did the same. They both walked out to the door, holding hands.

Neville stared after them. Where were they going? Maybe they were going behind an alley to snog! Neville shot out of his seat.

"Come on, Parvati. I'm done."

She got up and stared at him weirdly. "Ok, we can go, now."

Neville marched out the door with a firm hold on Parvati's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Ernie were walking. Luna didn't really know where, exactly: Ernie was just kind of leading. Soon, they reached Madam Puddifoot's. Ernie stopped Luna suddenly before they went inside.

"Look," he said, taking a deep breath, "I know you're just using me to make Longbottom jealous."

Luna blushed and looked down. "What?! I would _never!"_

"No, it's ok, really, because… truthfully… I only asked you out to make Hannah jealous."

Luna gave a shocked look. "You… you _used_ me? You were just, playing with my emotions just to get Hannah jealous?!"

Ernie looked up. "Well, isn't that what _you_ were doing with me to your _precious Neville_?"

Luna blushed and didn't answer.

"Exactly," stated Ernie, with triumph. "So," he continued, "since I've helped you make Longbottom jealous, now you have to repay the favor: We're going into Madam Puddifoot's to get Hannah to see us."

Luna suddenly looked up. "What?! Neville _still_ has his arm wrapped around _Parvati._ It didn't do much to help that we were in there!"

Ernie sighed. "_Please_," he begged, "Neville will come! He'll see us, I promise! We'll make them _both_ jealous!"

"How can you be so sure Neville will follow us?" asked Luna, completely perplexed.

Ernie laughed lightly to himself. "Boy, for a Ravenclaw, you sure miss the completely obvious…."

Luna's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

"Longbottom likes you! I could see that by the way he looks at you when you're with me. Come to think of it, it's much like the stares I give Colin… and Roger Davies… and Cedric Diggory… and Seamus Finnegan… and every other guy Hannah's ever gone out with. You know, I couldn't even count how many guys that's been, I think it started in third year, this whole every-other-week-snogs thing. I--"

"Ernie!" Luna snapped. "Now's not the time for one of your monologues!"

Ernie took a deep breath. "Right, sorry." He pointed over at the Three Broomsticks. "Look, there he comes. I told you he would." Luna looked over to where he was pointing. It was true. Neville had jump stormed out of the pub, Parvati at his side, and was looking around: He was searching for where Ernie and Luna had gone.

Luna smiled to herself as Ernie steered her inside Madam Puddifoot's by the hand. "Come on! Quick!" he said.

When they walked inside, they were greeted by tons of frill and lace hanging all over the place.

"Whoa," Luna muttered, suddenly feeling like they should have stayed at the Three Broomsticks.

"Look! There's Hannah!" Ernie whispered, pointing at a table near the very back. There was Hannah, right next to Colin, laughing and talking. Colin had brought his camera with him and was taking pictures of Hannah in funny poses. Hannah was sitting there, a funny face on, laughing with Colin, as if she was enjoying herself greatly. He whispered something to her; she smiled and started to giggle.

"Um, Ernie?" Luna asked, looking around cautiously like the frilly ribbons were about to explode in her face. "Why don't we go back to Three Broomsticks and--"

"No time!" Ernie snapped, dragging her deeper in Barbie's closet.

He plopped them down at a table, two away from Colin and Hannah.

Luna looked over to the door of the tea shop. Ernie was right, they hadn't had any time to leave or do anything else. Neville had just walked in, a determined look on his face, with Parvati not too far behind him.

* * *

Neville searched around the tea shop frantically. Where were Luna and Ernie? Why did they come in here? Were they going in here to privately snog?

Before Neville could explode with worry, Parvati grabbed his hand. He turned around to face her and found her looking up at him, a silly expression over her face.

"Ooh, Neville, this is sooo romantic," she said, giggling.

"What?" he asked, feeling confused. Then he stared down at their joined hands and at all of the other couples sitting in the room, laughing and snogging. He blushed and looked away.

Neville tried to dismiss that and continued to look around. He finally found Luna and Ernie: almost at the very back of the tea shop. Neville gulped. He had a feeling that his privately snogging theory had just been confirmed.

Neville nearly ran to the back, Parvati just barely sprinting behind him.

He sat them down one table away from Luna and Ernie.

Parvati sat down and grabbed both of Neville's hands over the table.

"So, Neville," she began, batting her eyelashes like a maniac, "I really think we should start talking about our status together...."

The rest was droned out to Neville. He was watching Luna and Ernie over Parvati's shoulder. Luna had just leaned over and whispered something to Ernie. He then began talking to her, as if giving her a lecture, like he was explaining something to her. Neville felt rage seething inside him.

"Neville?" Parvati asked, letting go of one of his hands to snap her fingers in front of his face. "Neville!"

"Huh? What?" Neville asked, awakened from his trance. "What? What happened? Who died?"

Parvati sighed and grabbed his hand again. She smiled. "Boy, Neville, for being really cute, you sure do forget things easily."

Neville blushed and looked at Luna again. She was staring at him in horror. She could clearly see him holding Parvati's hands. This only made him blush harder.

Parvati went on. "Neville, I think we should discuss our status together. Are we..." she seemed to be struggling for the right words.

Neville let go of one of her hands to pick up the tea that had just been laid out in front of them. He took a sip of the tea as Parvati struggled to say, "Are we a couple?"

Neville's eyes widened as he leaned to the side and did a spit take, showering an unknowing couple that had just walked by in tea.

"Wha-What?" he said, feeling utterly confused. Since Luna was still watching him intently, eyes full of murder, Neville grasped Parvati's hands and said, in his coolest voice, "Of course, Vati-dear! Of course we are."

Parvati beamed. "Oh, Neville, that's great! Now, we should really start discussing our time together. I mean, we want people to know we're a couple, don't we?"

As Parvati went on, discussing her plans for them, Neville tuned out again and watched Luna. She just sat there with Ernie, looking peaceful, laughing occasionally. She seemed to be looking at, more intently than anything, at Colin and Hannah. Ernie seemed to, too. Neville noticed Hannah's eyes darting back and forth between Colin and Ernie sitting with Luna. Ah, Luna.

Neville watched her closer. She seemed perfectly fine, expect, Neville could see a slight sadness in her eyes. She laughed only half-heartedly. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself the way she should have. Neville suddenly longed to be at her side, to comfort her, and ask her what was wrong.

"Oh Neville!" Parvati screeched, clearly excited at the aspect of having a boyfriend, "This is so romantic!"

Neville abruptly regretted his decision to ever try and make Luna jealous. He quickly attempted to push Parvati away, but it was too late. She grabbed the sides of his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Neville's eyes widen. He pushed Parvati away, leaving her slightly disappointed, and turned to check if Luna had seen.

Oh, Luna had seen. Luna had seen _everything_. The sadness deepened in her eyes. How could she be losing Neville to some cheerful, peppy Gryffindor Luna _knew_ he didn't really even like? She felt a slight emptiness in her heart.

Ernie leaned over and whispered to Luna, "We have to do it now. Hannah's clearly interested in why we're here. They look like they're about to leave."

Luna sighed. "Ok. Let's just get this over with."

She sat straighter in her chair and grabbed Ernie's hand. "Oh Ernie! Thank you sooooo much for taking me out this evening." She batted her eyelashes so hard, they hurt. She could see Hannah, looking REALLY angry at her from the corner of her eye.

Ernie pretended to be embarrassed. "Oh, really, it was nothing."

Luna smiled and said in her sweet voice. "It was something, Ernie. Don't be so modest." She leaned over and kissed him.

Neville couldn't take it anymore. He let out a yell of frustration and stalked out of the tea room.

"Neville!" Parvati yelled, running after him.

"Oh no," Luna muttered, beginning to leave, too.

"Luna, wait up!" Ernie shouted after her, following close behind.

Hannah followed them, Colin holding onto her hand for dear life at the speed she was walking.

"Neville! Neville, wait!" Luna ran to catch up with him.

Hannah walked right next Ernie, grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking any further, and screeched, "That's it, Ernie! I'm tired of playing games!" She grabbed his face and kissed him, leaving Colin in the dust behind her.

Luna was now very ahead of Ernie, Hannah and a very confused Colin Creevy, so she didn't see that everything had worked out for Ernie. She ran harder, pushed past Parvati, and grabbed Neville's arm.

"Neville! What's wrong?"

He stared at her, a look of anger mixed with disbelief. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! What's wrong is you and Macmillan making kissy-face at each other for everyone to see!"

Luna looked down, slightly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Neville. I--"

Neville didn't want to hear it. "Oh, so now you're SORRY?!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?!" Luna yelled right in his face, fighting back, tired of being blamed for something that went both ways. "You and little _Vati _cuddling each other every other chance you get!"

Neville blushed. "That's… That's completely off topic!"

"Really, Neville?" Luna said, voice littered with sarcasm. "Because, I believe that's totally on topic!"

Neville scrambled to change the subject. "Well—you and Ernie, I mean, what was with that?"

"Why do you even care?" Luna asked.

As Neville blushed an even deeper scarlet and attempted to explain very unconvincingly that he _didn't_ care, Luna looked up at his eyes: They were a deep blue. She stared in them, tuning out all of the confusion and yelling. Neville's eyes reminded Luna of the sea. She would have happily drowned in his eyes.

She felt herself moving closer, though she wasn't really aware of it. Then, completely out of the blue, Luna reached up, took Neville's face into her hands, and cut off his screaming by planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Neville was absolutely stunned. He was cut off in mid-sentence by a kiss. A kiss. From Luna Lovegood. Right here, right now. His eyes widened.

After about two seconds, Luna pulled away.

Even though the kiss had only lasted for two seconds, they had both felt every tingle and spark they had EVER felt, magnified by ten. It was something they hadn't felt through all of those fake kisses with Ernie and Parvati.

Neville felt dizzy. He probably would have passed out if it wasn't for Luna grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Luna said, blushing. "I—I don't know what came over me, I just… um… I, uh--"

Luna began to walk them both back to the castle, refusing to meet his eyes. They had been the cause of this awkward silence.

Ernie and Hannah followed close behind, now. They were both giggling and whispering to each other.

Parvati had taken company in Colin. They were just talking, comparing each other's interests, laughing here and there.

When they reached the castle, Neville and Luna were the only two who stayed outside. They stood there, waiting for the other to talk first.

When Neville finally worked up the courage to speak, so had Luna.

"Luna, I—"

"Um, I have to—"

They both blushed harder, having spoken at the exact same time. Luna looked up.

"You go first."

Neville took a deep breath. The floor seemed to move under him. He felt himself swaying to the side.

"Neville!"

Luna grabbed his arm, catching him. He looked into her eyes. Luna felt slightly breathless. There were his ocean blue eyes again. Before she could move any closer and accidently kiss him again, she straightened him up into a standing position.

"Why don't I walk you to the common room?" Luna asked, trying hard not to look at his eyes.

Neville began to argue. "No, I'm fine." He felt that _he_ should be the one walking _her_ to her common room.

Luna grinned. "It's no problem, really."

They walked into the castle and up the stairs. Neither of them said anything. When they reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady wasn't there. Neville and Luna were forced to stand and wait for her.

Luna looked around, pretending to be very interested in her shoes. Neville just stared at her, still not fully sure of what had happened outside. Had she really kissed him? Or was it all just in his head? What was going on?!

Luna opened her mouth, finally ready to speak. "Listen, Neville, I'm not sure why I… why I, did what I did out there. I… It's just that--"

Neville smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Luna grinned, relived that he understood.

"I just have one question," Neville said, looking like he _needed _this question answered. "Are you and Ernie dating?"

"Of course not!" Luna answered, reassuring Neville even more. "What about you and _Vati?_"

Neville smiled. "Nah, she's way too hyper."

Luna groaned. "Oh, I know what you mean! Ernie NEVER shuts-up!"

Neville laughed. They stood there, comparing the annoying things about their fake-dates, until they heard a slightly irritated cough form behind them. The Fat Lady had returned.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, clearly annoyed.

Neville turned around the face the portrait. "Twiddle Wits. Sorry, Luna. I have to go."

"It's ok," she said. "So, I'll see you at the lake on Friday?"

Neville grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Luna grabbed his arm just as he turned to walk away. She leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek.

Neville swayed a little as he backed up into the common room.

After he stood at the portrait hole for a while, waving good-bye, he walked into the common room, but not before he heard the Fat Lady mutter, "Neville Longbottom? Kiss a girl? Who would've guessed it…?"

Neville backed up to answer her. "Oh, I kissed a girl, alright."

The Fat Lady continued, utterly confused. "And you didn't have to torture her or tell her you had her mother?"

"Nope," Neville stated in triumph. "_She_ kissed _me."_

He marched into the common room, leaving the Fat Lady muttering words of disbelief behind him.


	12. Trouble

Chapter 12:

Trouble

That entire week, all Neville could think of was Luna. She was constantly in his thoughts.

_The Ravenclaw table! Luna's probably sitting there…._

_That was a hard Care of Magical Creatures exam! Luna probably could've passed it…._

_Oh look! A first year was just found hanging upside down suspended by his ankle on a chandler! Luna would have said it was the Nargles…._

It was crazy! Neville could barely think without his thoughts wandering back to… Luna.

Neville loved everything about her. Her hair. Her smile. Her eyes. The way she was different from everybody else. The cute way she blushed when she was embarrassed and scrambled an apology. The way she believed in things that seemed out-of-this-world and incredible to consider even existed. The way she laughed. And the fact that she always seemed to make the best out of what she had. Luna.

They weren't technically an item yet, though. Neville never brought up the courage to ask her if they were.

Once he had told Hermione and Ginny that Luna had kissed him, Neville immediately wished he hadn't.

When he approached them inside of the empty tower to the dorms, he was feeling nauseous. What had happened out there was between Luna and him. He didn't really feel like adding a third and fourth wheel. But, he knew he owned it to them. After all, they _were_ the ones who got them to talk to each other.

"Hermione? Ginny?" He began hesitantly, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Neville?" Hermione asked, voice full of concern.

Ginny looked up suddenly. "Hey! Wasn't Saturday your fake-date-to-make-Luna-jealous thing?"

Neville looked down. "Yeah…."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well? How'd it go?" She asked as it were an order to tell them how it went.

He told them all about his fake date with Parvati. He lingered on telling them about his kiss with Luna, though. When he got to _that _part, he just stuttered.

"And… and then she… she kind of, uh… umm…."

This went on for a while.

"And… but I didn't… I didn't even--"

"Oh, spit it out already, Neville!" Ginny yelled, thumping him on the back for extra emphasis.

"She… she… she--"

"She what, stuttered?" Hermione said, feeling a little impatient.

"She… she just sort of… _kissed_ me."

He stood there in the silence, wishing that he _never _even brought it up, then suddenly, Neville heard the scariest noise EVER: Girls squealing and giggling.

Hermione and Ginny just shrieked and asked him questions so fast, he could barely understand them. After they had redeemed their sanity, Hermione was the first to talk.

She nudged Neville. "Well? How did it feel?"

Neville scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Hermione giggled and stood up her straightest to increase the drama. "You know, how did it feel to have the love of your life cradled in your arms, embracing and kissing you?" She made a kissy face at Neville. Ginny fell over laughing.

Neville could feel his face turning red. "She didn't embrace me!"

Ginny giggled harder. "Sure she didn't."

Hermione, who had still been making kissy face at him, stopped for a moment to ask, "You never answered my question. HOW DID IT FEEL?!"

Neville frantically shushed her. "Hermione, be quiet! Ron will hear you!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who nodded. Gosh, Neville _hated_ those secret messages between girls. Just one look and they knew what the other was thinking. All you got from a guy was, '_I have no idea what's going on right now.'_

Hermione continued. "If you don't answer my question, I'll go out to the common room and yell that you like Luna Lovegood for the whole world to hear. Ican also throw in the little lip-action you two shared…."

Neville's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You _wouldn't_."

Hermione smiled an evil smile he barely saw from her. "Oh, I would."

She spun around and walked to the door to the common room at a determined speed. She opened it and began to yell, "Oy! Everyone! Guess what? Neville Longbottom--!"

Hermione had just been cut off by one frenzied Neville, who had just leapt toward the door, shutting it tight, and placing a hand over Hermione's mouth. He quickly grabbed Ginny's wrist, dragging them both up the stairs and into Neville's dormitory. He shut the door. Neville turned angrily toward Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?!" he screamed, but not loud enough that they heard him out in the common room.

Hermione smiled that evil grin again. "I wanted an answer, _that's_ what I was thinking."

Neville shook his head like a madman. "You didn't have to do _that!_"

Hermione crackled madly. "But, you have to admit it caught your attention."

Neville sighed. "Fine, Hermione, it 'caught my attention' but you really didn't need to almost yell out the door into the common room that I… kissed Luna Lovegood." He nearly whispered the last part, in fear that someone outside would hear him.

Ginny grinned and said, "Then, tell us how the kiss went, or _I'm_ going to scream it next time."

Neville gulped. He could stop Hermione from doing it, but Ginny was a different story. She tended to have a mind of her own.

"Ok, ok! Fine, I'll tell you!" Neville took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When he did, he closed his eyes to avoid Hermione and Ginny's grins and giggles, and continued. "Well, the kiss was… you know—a kiss. It didn't last very long, but it felt like it lasted forever. And I could say it was… rather _enjoyable._" He heard a giggle that sounded like Hermione…. "And… well, that was kind of it."

He heard Ginny 'awe' and heard Hermione sniffle.

"That was touching," Hermione said in mock sadness. "No, really Neville, stop it. You're making me cry." Ginny giggled at this remark.

Neville opened his eyes to find Hermione and Ginny smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Hermione sniffled again, this time joined by Ginny. "Ginny… our little Neville's growing up so fast!"

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from the corner of her eye. "Where does the time go?"

Neville rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Guys, no need to be so dramatic. The kiss barely lasted two seconds."

Hermione laughed. "We know. But, it seems like just yesterday we were helping you get ready for your first date!"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah…. Well, enough of our reminiscing, are you seeing her again?"

Neville shrugged. "Yeah. I'm going to see her in the halls tomorrow, I'll see her at breakfast, I'll--"

"Not like that!" Ginny exclaimed, hitting him in the shoulder. "I mean, when are the two of you going to meet up again?"

Neville looked down. "I don't know… we meet by the lake every Friday, so I guess I _see_ her then."

After that, the three friends talked for a while, making comments on Professor Moody's teachings, not to mention temper, and exchanging jokes. The topic of Luna didn't come up after that.

After Hermione and Ginny's time to leave had come, and they all exchanged goodbyes, Neville was the only one left in the dormitory.

All he could think about was Luna, and if the little kiss they had shared meant more than he thought.

* * *

On Friday, Neville raced through the entire day. He wanted to be outside already, at Luna's side. He decided that he would ask her today if there was anything to occur between them. Outside, where the sun was shining. Where the rejection wouldn't hurt him as much. Where the sun would wash out his worries. Where he would have soft grass to feint on if she said yes.

When the last class finally ended, Neville shot out of there so fast, the others barely noticed he left.

Neville ran toward their spot by the lake. When he got there, an unsightly scene was taking place.

Everyone in the entire school had heard of Neville's fight with Justin. Everyone, that is, _except_ Draco Malfoy. And _who_ was standing there, causing a commotion around his precious Luna? Draco Malfoy. He and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, stood around Luna like a mob. Malfoy, apparently, _wasn't_ afraid of Neville or the things he could do to him. And if Malfoy was there, Neville smelled trouble. He rushed forward.

"—aren't going to do anything about it, huh, Loony?" Malfoy was saying.

There was that _stupid _word again. _Loony._

Neville felt his temper bubble. He walked forward feeling his shoulders square with purpose as he kept walking forward.

Luna was just looking down at the ground, avoiding the older boy's eyes and evil Slytherin snickers. "I-I don't know--"

Malfoy faked Luna's voice and mimicked, "I-I-I don't WHAT, Loony? Oh yeah, I just called you Loony. What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy was nearly inches away from Luna. Neville rushed forward even more quickly. If only he could get there in time….

Luna just stood there, avoiding any conflict. "I really don't think you should--"

"Should what?" Malfoy asked, getting meaner and meaner by the second. "You can't tell me what to do, Loony."

Then, he did the unimaginable: he pushed Luna.

Luna stumbled backwards for a second, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Malfoy sneered, going on, "Who's going to save you now? And little old Loony's not going to do anything, is she? No… no she's not." He pushed her again, nearly causing her to fall over.

Neville couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! Malfoy! Stay _away_ from her!"

Malfoy spun around to face the voice that had just spoken. He grinned smugly. "And what are YOU going to do about it?"

Neville ran forward, finally there, but not before Malfoy pushed Luna one last time, and alittle too hard, causing her to fall backwards completely. At the last minute, Malfoy whipped out his wand and put a hex on a falling Luna, one that Neville didn't recognize….

But, to break Luna's fall wasn't the soft grass, but the water. She was falling back into the Black Lake. And the additional curse Malfoy had put on her caused her body to jump slightly over the water, so Luna didn't fall safely on the shore: She feel about five feet into the lake, a good distance away from the shore.

As soon as Neville got to the coast, he turned angrily to a grinning Malfoy.

"What did you do to her?!" Neville demanded, outraged.

"Oh, look here, boys!" he jeered with his fellow Slytherins. "Little Longbottom's come to save Loony!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Neville felt so angry, he didn't even think about what he did next: He punched the deserving Slytherin right in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"And DON'T _ever_ call her Loony!" Neville added after the blow had been delivered.

Malfoy fell to the ground, landing in the shore of the lake. The water weighed his robes down, so he couldn't easily get up.

"Help! Help me!" he shouted at Crabbe and Goyle from the shore. "I'm drowning!"

Suddenly, a frazzled looking Harry, Ron and Hermione appear out of nowhere, looking like they had just ran there.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, catching his breath. "We've just seen the whole thing!"

Malfoy continued to scream. "I can't swim! Someone help me!"

Ron stopped to yell at him, "Malfoy, you're on the shore, just _stand up!"_

Hermione gripped Neville's shoulders with urgency. "Listen to me, Neville. I saw the curse Malfoy put on Luna. It was a curse that can cause you to jump back several feet in any direction. But, it also comes with side effects. It will allow the victim of the curse will be able to go without air for atleast an hour, or possibly more." She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Neville, you have to go and get her; the side effects will only last for about an hour!"

Neville shook his head, understanding what he had to do. "But, wait! How will I breathe underwater for a whole hour?"

Neville received a slap in the face, which he very well needed to calm his nerves, by Ron.

"Gillyweed, you idiot!" Ron yelled, thrusting the plant into Neville's palm. "Jeez, and YOU'RE supposed to be the Herbology wiz…."

"Er, right." Neville stared at the plant in his hand in confusion. "Wait, where'd you get the Gillyweed from--"

"No time for Twenty Questions!" Ron cried, shoving Neville toward the lake. "Just stick it in your mouth and go!"

Neville jammed the Gillyweed in his mouth determinedly and began to chew. He was so shocked and anger-filled, that he barely noticed the bitter taste that would have been unbearable at any other time.

Quickly, he threw his robes back at the trio, and dove into the water, wand in hand.

He had to find Luna. He had to find her, before it was too late.


End file.
